Ranma the Werelion
by mdizzle
Summary: A RanmaxLove HinaxGold Diggers crossover first one with all three I think. Ranma as it turns out is the very last of a very special breed of werelions. Werelions with some supernatural abilities.RanmaBrittany.
1. Ranma's roots

Alright everyone listen up! If you don't like the idea of Ranma getting cured then leave now. I have given you my warning and if you don't listen to it it's your own fault...I'm sorry, I just got a lot of grief from this one story and I'm little upset about their close mindedness, I'm sorry. But seriously Ranma gets cured in this so just thought I'd warn you. start the fic.

4

3

2

Oncethere were two clans of Lycans, werecheetahs and werewolves. However, there was another clan that was stronger than both of them, this was a clan of werelions. But these were no ordinary werelions, they were stronger because not only were their lion forms the size of a house but also because their hybrid forms were said to have supernatural abilities such as a sonic roar and a mane shield. These gifts were said to be given to them by what they believed to be the constellation Leo whiched watched over them. It was also said that their transformation to hybrid was linked to their emotions, they could still transform at will but if they got too happy or something their tail would poke out when in their human form or their hands would turn into their claws.

However, this clan of Lycans had been known to make a few enemies, one such was the pheonix people. For reasons unknown they feared the werelions, it was rumored that one day one of them may be able to kill their god Saffron, so they plotted to wipe them out, they had managed to convince a clan of vampires to help them for they could not accomplish such a feet on their own, the vampires agreed to help but only if they recieved payment,the blood of the pheonix people was very potent.

So with that the clan of Leo's werelions were ambushed, they were completely caught unprepared. The werelions had the power but the pheonix people and vampires had the numbers. Actually when the werelions went into their lion forms it seemed as if they were gaining the upper hand...that is until Saffron himself entered the fray. Leo wept as he saw them being slaughtered, completely unprepared. But he then noticed that one of them had gotten away, the one werelion vowed he would avenge his fallen friends and family and went on a training trip until he was strong enough to wipe out both the pheonix people and the vampires, he was already a martial artist of great calibur and set himself to come back even greater. However, on this trip he met awoman named Nodoka and fell in love and were wed after two years. Unfortunately his past soon caught up with him a week after their marriage, he was forced to fight the vampire's god and he unfortunately lost his life. Nine months later Nodoka gave birth to a baby boy. She named the boy, Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Present day...

Ranma was dreaming, in his dream he was face to face with a lion that looked like he was made up of stars. But surprisingly enough Ranma wasn't afraid. But it did kind of freak him out when the lion started talking to him.

"Ranma Saotome, it tis your eighteenth birthday, it is time for you to learn of your true heiratage." said the lion.

"WHOA! BACK UP! Just exactly what is going on here? And how come I'm not afraid of you? Who are you? And what heiratage?" asked Ranma.

"So many questions so little time. I am Leo, no doubt you've seen me in the night sky. I am here to tell you something very important. Tell me, do you believe in werewolves?" asked Leo.

"With my life I'd believe anything." said Ranma.

"Well Ranma you are a were-Lion." said Leo.

"Alright, now I'm even more confused than before. If I'm a werelion then why haven't I changed or had any side effects or something? And why didn't Pops tell me?"asked Ranma.

"You're werelion powers lay dormant until you reach 18...at least for your breed anyways, now as for your father...haven't you ever wondered why you look nothing like your father? Your real father was the last of the werelions...at least of his breed of werelions anyways. He was killed shortly the marriage to your mother." said Leo.

"Then why didn't she tell me?" asked Ranma.

"She loved your father very much, and it brings back painful memories to talk about him. But she knew you would eventually need a father figure so she married that idiot Genma soon after you were born...although she did knock him out at the wedding night but that was to be expected." said Leo.

"Pft. Some father figure.Okay new question, how do I know this isn't a load of bull?" asked Ranma.

"You got a better reason for why you're not afraid of me? I kind of handled you're neko ken. You have no idea of what lies beneath you're experience of the training you underwent to learn the catfist." said Leo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pit of cats...back when Ranma was a kid.

Young Ranma was trying to get away from the cats, but unknown to him someone else was in the pit...or should I say something.

"Sigh. Another baka trying to teach their kid the neko ken, the idiot probably doesn't even know that this is also a ritual to summon me." said a voice to himself.

The voice belonged to a cat demon and was frankly quite board that the fat tub of lard had thrown the boy in so many times. You couldn't see what the demon looked like mainly because he was hidden in the shadows.

The cat demon then decided to take a good look at the kid...seeing as how he didn't have anything better to do because baldy kept closing the lid. And every time he did open it, it was only long enough to get the boy and not much of a chance for the cat demon to escape. The demon looked at the kid but then narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a second..."

There was something familiar about the child.Then ithit the demon cat like a ton of bricks.

"Unbelieveable! I thought they were all wiped out!"

But then the cat demon got an evil idea. "It might just work if he doesn't figure it out."

Ranma was a bit distracted by all the cats that were trying to claw and bite at him so he didn't notice the demon cat coming up from behind him.

The demon cat then jumped into Ranma's body while snickering. The demon cat said to himself "Teehee. When you're eighteen kid we're going to hit the town in one massacre no one's ever going to forget."

And so it was from that day forth that the demon cat caused the fear of cats to stay, if it wasn't for him Ranma probably would've blocked out the whole experience from his mind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fastword to night before last...

You now see that the demon cat kind of looks like a jaguar but with the body of a man.

"Okay kid at the stroke of midnight your sanity is all mine." said the demon cat.

"NEKO!" shouted a voice.

The demon cat (who was apparently named Neko) turned around to see Leo.

"Leo! What're you doing here?" asked Neko.

"Saving the kid from you! He's the last of his kind, did you really think I would just let you get away with this? Granted I did have a bit of a hard time finding you given that you hid your ki signature within his. But I found you none the less!" said Leo.

"No! I've been waiting to long for this! I won't let you stop me now!" said Neko.

But before Neko could do anything Leo gave a mighty roar and pounced on Neko pinning his head to the ground.

"I'm only going to say this one more time! Get! Out! Of! His! Body! NOW! Otherwise I'm going to rip you to shreds! In fact, I'm tempted to do that anyways!" said Leo.

"OKAY! I'LL LEAVE I'LL LEAVE!" said Neko his voice filled with fear.

Neko might have been a cat demon but he knew better than to go picking fights that were higher up on the food chain.

Neko then started to walk out.

"Faster!" said Leo.

Neko then ran out.

Leo was about to leave to when he noticed something. He picked up a minature bobcat.

"You." said Leo.

"Me?" said the bobcat.

"You're the reason why he's still afraid of cats aren't you?" asked Leo.

"Uh..." said the bobcat uneasily.

"Get out of here and back to your demon master before I bite your head off!" said Leo.

The bobcat ran out of their so fast he was a blur.

"Stupid freeloaders." said Leo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now...

"Today you will recieve gifts that you could only dream of. You will be able to transform into your hybrid form amd your lion form. But first I have a request." said Leo.

"What's that?" asked Ranma.

"There are some werecheetahs in America. I would like for you to live with them for a while." said Leo.

"Okay but why?" said Ranma.

"Well for one I think you would have a lot more peace there." said Leo.

"Well what about my fiances?" asked Ranma.

"Seeing as how you are not officially Genma's son any engagements he made are null and void." said Leo.

"What about the Amazons?" asked Ranma.

"You just leave them to me. If there's one thing I know it's how to deal with an Amazon." said Leo.

"Now then, now that your powers are awakened you will have enhanced strength and will be a little bit faster. I'd love to tell you more but Genma's about to wake you up. If you ever need me just call out to me in your mind and I shall answer. Now if you excuse me I have a deal I would like to make with your female half." said Leo.

"Huh?" asked Ranma.

But before he could do anything Genma threw him out the window to wake him up.

And there you go. I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I apologize if it disappoints. Review.


	2. Leaving Nerima

Hello everyone. You took more to this story than I thought you would so for that I thank you. Now then...as for the grammar in this, my microsoft word isn't working so I have to type my stories in the actual uploaded documents themselves. There is no spell checker for it so I have to wing it. So if you find some bad grammar or something I apologize. _Oh and one more thing, italics mean Ranma and Leo are having a conversation_. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma was thrown out of his bedroom by Genma but surprisingly enough didn't land in the kio pond, in fact he just missed it. But what was more surprising was the fact he landed on all fours just like a cat would. Still feeling tired Ranma gave a big yawn but it was louder than it was supposed to be. There was also something off about his mouth.

"Wait a second..." said Ranma.

He then felt his teeth and his eyes widened at what he felt. His teeth were sharp and pointy just like those of a predator's. This could only mean one thing.

"HOLY CRAP! IT WASN'T JUST A DREAM!" shouted Ranma.

"Oh my Ranma. What wasn't just a dream?" asked Kasumi.

"Never mind that Kasumi, what's for breakfast?" asked Ranma.

"I thought I would make us some waffles for a change." said Kasumi.

"Oh." said Ranma disapointedly.

With his new insticts he was really craving for some form of meat.

"Kasumi, may I use the phone? There's someone very important I would like to call." said Ranma.

"Of course Ranma, go right ahead." said Kasumi.

"Thank you." said Ranma as he made his way back in.

Ranma sighed. He knew he couldn't escape it forever.

Ranma picked up the phone and dialed the number.

There were a couple of rings but then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"Hello mom? It's me Ranma..." said Ranma.

Ranma then pulled the phone at arm's length away from his ear as he heard his mother shout outabout how her manly son was calling her. "MY BOY!"

"Y-Yes mom. It's me, listen I...I know Genma isn't my real father." said Ranma.

There was nothing but silence on the other end. "I know everything mom, even about the fact that I'm only half human. I would like for you to come over if that's alright, Ithink we need to talk." said Ranma.

There was a plop sound on the other end ofthe line. "MOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? MOM! SPEAK TO ME!"

"S-Sorry Ranma. You-You just caught me be surprise that's all...You aren't mad that I didn't tell you are you?" asked Nodoka.

"No, I'm not mad. I would just like for you to come over so we could talk." said Ranma.

"Okay then, I'll be right over." said Nodoka relieved that Ranma wasn't mad at her. And yet at the same time she was sad about the fact that her deceased husband was brought up in the conversation. There was not a day that went by that her heart didn't ache for him.

When Ranma hung up the phone he noticed Akane glaring at him.

"Oh what did I do now?" asked Ranma.

"Who was that on the phone? Was it Shampoo? Or it was Ukyo wasn't it?" asked Akane, battle aura flaring.

"It was my mom!" said Ranma.

"You liar! Everyone here knows that you would never have to guts to call her willingly because you're too afraid to call her willingly!" shouted Akane.

She then took out her mallet and was ready to pound him with it when she noticed the glare he was giving her.

This glare was different then the ones in the past. This glare told her that it wasn't wise to try anything reckless with him at the moment.

"Listen Akane! You want to mallet me, fine! But all I ask is that you put it off for two hours at least!" said Ranma.

Akane was so stuned by the tone in his voice she didn't say anything. It looked as if she was in shock or something.

Ranma then began to consider his relationship with Akane as he made his way up the stairs. After the failed wedding attempt, Akane's anger and hair trigger yo pull out her mallet whenever she is upset with him. Ranma's love was dieing fast for her. She had no trust in him (A/N: And you can't have a relationship without trust) and would never listen to what he had to say.

When Ranma got to his room he took the time to consider his life in Nerima. At first he felt like this was his territory, anything he felt that might challenge him for his territory was dealt with, but now...now he was starting to feel like a caged animal. He also felt as if there was something out there calling out to him, he didn't know what it was mind you but he still wanted to go to it all the more.

"Ranma, your mother's here to see you." said Kasumi.

"Send her up." said Ranma.

A certain fat panda ran up the stairs and was about to grab Ranma and threw him into the kio pond when Ranma grabbed him and threw out the window. Genma let out a very panda like scream as he started to fall. He fortunately landed on his head, knocking himself out for at least a good while.

"Stupid old man. You're not going to stop me from talking to my mom as a man this time." said Ranma.

There was a knock at the door and then entered Nodoka, then instant she saw him she glomped him in a motherly embrace.

"MY SON!" said Nodoka.

She was hugging him so tightly that she was cutting off his oxygen.

"Mom...need air...bright light...long tunnel." said Ranma barely.

Nodoka then let go of Ranma, Ranma took in the air he had wanted to breathe so badly.

"Now Ranma...what is it you want to talk about?" asked Nodoka.

"Actually mom...I was hoping you could tell me about my real father. But if it's too painful for you to go into I completely understand." said Ranma.

"No Ranma...I think it's finally time you learned a thing or two about your true father." said Nodoka.

She then told the story of Ranma's father just as I have told it to you, although she did manage to put in one major key factor I neglected to mention.

"He was a master and founderof WHAT?" asked Ranma.

"He was a master and the founderof Lion Style Martial Arts. If he had known I was pregnant with you after our honey moon I'm sure he would've wanted you to follow in his footsteps." said Nodoka.

"And my father was killed by a Vampire God?" asked Ranma.

Nodoka nodded her head while crying. "He gave his life for mine. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret that day."

Ranma pulled his mom into a hug and she cried into his chest. "There, there mom. I'll do as my real Pops would've wanted and follow in his footsteps. And what's more is that I will avenge his death. I swear it."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in America...

Britanny Diggers was on the balcony of the mansion.

"I still can't believe Strypes was cheating on me. I guess one gender of the species wasn't meant to figure out the other." said Britanny.

"I know how that feels." said Brianna.

"Brianna. What're you doing here?" asked Britanny.

"Just contemplating a few things. Genn got away from me." said Brianna.

"What do you mean?" asked Britanny.

"Well aparently he overheard my next idea of what I was going to do to him and ran out of the house. And this was my best idea yet, oh well. I don't think he's coming back." said Brianna

"Bummer." said Britanny.

"But do you ever have the feeling that there's something else out there?" asked Brianna.

"As if there's something calling you? Yeah, I've been feeling like that a lot as of late." said Britanny.

They both gazed out at the sunset where they could swear they could Genn screaming his head off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the Tendo Dojo...

"So you want to go to America?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes mom, I understand that there is a bunch of werecheetahs living there and I think I would really fit in there." said Ranma.

"And just how exactly do you plan on getting there?" asked Nodoka.

"Well I was thinking I could swim over..."

"SWIM? NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO SWIM ALL THE WAY FROM JAPAN TO AMERICA!" shouted Nodoka.

"Why not?" asked Ranma.

"It's too long of a swim, you'd never make it!" said Nodoka apparently not knowing Genma and him swam to China.

"I can handle it." said Ranma.

"Plus there are sharks!" said Nodoka.

"Eh. I've dealt with sharks before." said Ranma.

Nodoka gasped.

"Ma, maybe it's time I told you a bit about my life." said Ranma.

1 hour later...

"Unbelieveable! You are not staying here a second longer!" said Nodoka.

"Mom I..."

"You are coming with me young man! I won't have my baby boy being treated like this a second longer." said Nodoka as she started to drag him out of the room.

Down the stairs they ran into Akane. Before she could anything Nodoka pointed a finger at her angrily and said "You! You can forget any chances you used to have of marrying my boy because not only is he not Genma's son but I'm going to court so there can be a restraining order on you!"

Akane just stood there with her jaw dropped.

As Nodoka and Ranma started to head for the door they were stopped by Nabiki.

"He's not going anywhere Auntie. There's still the matter of Ranma's debt." said Nabiki.

"I'll handle this one mom." said Ranma.

He then pulled Nabiki over to talk to her.

"You know, I here zoos pay big bucks for endangered animals such as bald eagles, white tigers, but especially pandas." said Ranma.

"Really?" asked Nabiki with her interest peeked.

"Oh yeah, especially if they don't already have one." said Ranma.

Nabiki then got that smile that usually means she's going to make some money.

"You sell Genma to the zoo and I can practically gaurantee it will be enough to repay my debt." said Ranma.

She turned to him and said "What debt?"

Ranma was so happy he was out of Nabiki's clutches that he didn't notice someone new popped out to say hello.

"Is that a tail?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma looked behind himself to see that he had sprouted a tail. What's more was that it was swishing back and forth happily.

Ranma then ran out of the Tendo household before Nabiki could do or sayanything.

"Let's go home mom." said Ranma.

"Yes Ranma I do believe you will like it at my house." said Nodoka.

"Hey uh mom? I don't suppose you know how to get my tail back in where it belongs do you?" asked Ranma.

To tell the truth the tail was starting to embarrass him a little.

"It'll go back on it's own." said Nodoka.

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted a voice.

Ranma looked in the direction of the voice to see Ryouga charging straight at him. He charged straight into Ranma's foot.

"Ryouga, I'm sick and tired of this. I challenge you to a match, this match will be the one that never was, I'm talking about a match to make up for the one I supposedly missed all those years ago." said Ranma.

"Fine! I accept!" said Ryouga.

"Mom, I'm going to have to put off going home with you for a little." said Ranma.

"Very well then, when you're done playing with your friend come to this address." said Nodoka as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks mom. Okay Ryouga, let's get this over with." said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Half an hour later...

Ranma was surprised with how fast he won. That had to be a new personal record for himself. He had even managed to over power Ryouga, something he thought he wouldn't be able to do. When they grappled Ranma was actually able to push Ryouga back far enough that he hit the wall.

On Ranma's way to his mother's house he heard a voice.

_"Well done. You have done your people proud."_

"What? Who? Wait a minute, Leo is that you?" asked Ranma.

"_Yep, and I would appreciate it if you talked to me in your mind instead of out loud so you can avoid looking crazy." said Leo._

"_Okay, so did you finish talking to my female half?" asked Ranma._

"_Yep, you my friend are cured. She now has a body of her own and she's on her way from Jusenkyo so she can become your new sister."_

"_Wow. Never had a sister before..." said Ranma._

"_Actually that's little sister in your case." said Leo._

"_Do you think I could be a good big brother?" asked Ranma._

"_Oh undoubtingly so. But from what I've heard the best part about being a big brother is being a protective big brother."_

"_Well that does sound like fun." said Ranma._

"_Now Ranma, before you head to your mother's house I feel that it is necessary that I teach you how to transform into your hybrid form." said Leo._

"_Okay then, what do I have to do?" asked Ranma._

"_Look inside yourself. Feel the power within, do you feel it?" asked Leo._

_"I feel it." said Ranma. _

"Then bring it out. Unleash the animal you have inside of you." said Leo.

Ranma did just that and before you know it, Ranma had transformed. It happened so quickly he jumped a little.

Ranma's hair had grown out so much it now covered his entire head, neck, and a little bit below that. His pigtail was now longer, it almost reached his butt.

Ranma's muscles had grown too, he now had the body a body builder would kill for. He had fur all over his body, including his face. He now had a cat like nose and lion ears. His eyes had become blue cat eyes. His tail had also made a come back. He had claws that were as long as knives

But one thing that Ranma did not like was he ripped his shirt off, apparently his new muscles were too much of a strain for his silk clothes.

Ranma looked down at his feet and a look of annoyance past him. His feet had grown out so much his shoes busted open.

But that annoyance soon past. "This power...I feel incredible! Like as if I can do anything!"

_"Yes, I thought you might like it. Now to change back all you have to do is focus on your human half." said Leo._

Ranma focused on his human self and managed to change back. _"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." said Ranma._

_"Well you'd better hurry home. You're mother will be worried about you." said Leo._

Ranma then made his way to the address on the paper his mother gave him. And when he arrived...

"WOAH!" said Ranma.

He found that his mom's house was even bigger than the Tendo Dojo.

"Unbelieveable!" said Ranma.

He knocked on the door and soon his mother answered it with another motherly embrace.

"Ranma your shirt and your shoes...what happened?" asked Nodoka.

"Well...did you know dad had a hybrid form?" asked Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later...

Ranma and Nodoka spent a good time talking about his father. He was surprised about how much his father sounded like him. Confident, taking on any challenge, the desire to prove he was the best. It almost sounded as if he was a mirror image or something, as the saying goes 'Like father like son'. They then started to talk about how Ranma was going to get to America.

"I'm telling you mom I could just simply swim over." said Ranma.

"Ranma! There is a big difference between swimming to and from China and Japan then there is to swimming to America!" said Nodoka.

"Well mom, then how do you suggest I get there?" asked Ranma.

Nodoka then put some plane tickets down on the table.

"These are first class tickets to America. If you do me one small favor and their all yours if you can do me one small favor." said Nodoka.

Ranma looked at the tickets then at Nodoka.

"You aren't going to let me go any other way are you?" asked Ranma.

"Nope." said Nodoka.

"Sigh. Alright then, what's the favor?" said Ranma giving in.

"Your cousin Keitaro is in need of some male friends... well some male friends he can trust anyways. I think it would be a nice jesture if you stay with him and his friends for a while." said Nodoka.

"Alright. You win. Tell me where it is that he's staying and I'll make it a training trip there." said Ranma.

So with that Nodoka told Ranma a bit about where Keitaro was staying and some of his life.

"Well alright then, I guess I'll be going then." said Ranma.

"I already called Keitaro and told him that you were on your way." said Nodoka.

Nodoka gave her son one last hug then handed him a book.

"What's this?" asked Ranma.

"It's your father's book. He put everything he knew about lion style martial arts in it. It should teach you well." said Nodoka.

"Thanks mom." said Ranma.

He then gave her a hug and left.

That's all you get for this time. I'm sorry I didn't put much into the fight between Ryouga and Ranma but right now my computer doesn't like me. Oh well, I'll see you next time I update.


	3. Card game of the stars

Sorry about last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better. start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma was doing a series of kantas that were instructed in his father's book in a foresty area. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and you could hear a river nearby that led into a lake. Ranma made a mental note to take a nice cold swim later. That was one of things he used to miss the most, a nice cold swim on a hot day without changing. Ranma was wearing a muscle T-Shirt with a lion on itthat looked to be made out of some sort of rare fabric. He had on, for lack of his prefrence of shoes, running shoes with cleets on the bottom.

_"You know Leo, I'm starting to feel really at home with these types of kantas...even the art itself but..."_

_"You're starting to wonder to which art your heart and loyaltybelongs to?" asked Leo._

_"Well yeah, on one hand I would like to follow in my real father's footsteps but I also have a sense of loyalty to the school ifAnything Goes." said Ranma._

_"Hm...I see. You practically grew up with the Anything Goes Style but you feel more accustomed to Lion Style Martial Arts which is perfectly natural." said Leo._

_"I'm just so conflicted! Speaking of which um I was wondering if you could tell me a thing or two about...girls?" asked Ranma._

_"Whoa! I thought Genma went over this sort of thing when you hit thirteen..."  
_

_"Not that kind of stuff! I mean is it right to hit them? That sort of stuff!" said Ranma._

_"Oh. Well that's different now isn't it? Well personally I think that you shouldn't go around picking fights with them but if one of them attacks you for no reason then you have the right to defend yourself. And if they challenge you then you should fight them just as you would any other person. Not one gender is greater than the other." said Leo._

_"Really? Well that's still not going to stop me from becoming the best." said Ranma._

_"I never said it should. But if you have to fight a woman to be the best would you do it?" asked Leo._

_"I-I don't know. I never thought of it before. Well I guess it would all depend on how good the woman was I suppose." said Ranma._

_"Still, as a martial artist you have a duty to fight any challenger, even if it is a woman." said Leo._

_"Well I guess you kind of have a point there. Now what can you tell me about the vampire god that killed my father?" asked Ranma._

There was nothing but silence.

_"I am sorry Ranma, but that is the one thing I refuse to tell you. It was hard enough watching your people and your father die and I will not just let you throw your life away like that!" said Leo._

_"Sigh. Fine, you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But I will get some pay back on those who took away the chance I had to have a father that would actually give a damn about me." said Ranma._

_"I never knew you wanted a father like that so badly." said Leo._

_"You kidding me? A real father is supposed to teach you how to ride a bike, Genma taught me how to steal one! A real father is supposed to take you on fishing trips, Genma threw me in a lake and told me to catch some fish as speed training! Genma was quite possibly the worse father canidate I could think of!" said Ranma._

_"Alright now just calm down. If you're done with your kantas I would like to test you on your speed, strength ect." said Leo._

_"It's okay, it's just that Genma never once told me hecared aboutme. Now then, if I'm going hybrid I'm taking off my shirt and shoes. This is brand new stuff man!"_

_"Never thought you were one to care about your clothes." said Leo._

_"Hey! Don't give me that tone! This clothes are expensive! My mom would kill me if she found out I ripped them apart!" said Ranma as he took off his shirt and shoes._

Ranma then went hybrid, he loved the feeling he got just by being it. It felt like...home.

Ranma then took this time to examine his claws, he found they were retractable.

"_Okay Ranma, let's test your speed. Now then, I want you to run in that direction for a little while." said Leo._

Ranma did exactly that and he was loving the speed he was going at.

"_Hmm...You have a cruise-speed of 250 mph. You can stop now Ranma...yes sir anytime now...please?"asked Leo._

_"No way! This is the kind of speed I've been dreaming of! Faster! Faster! Faster!" said Ranma._

Ranma was now running through the forest, running over things like plants and bushes. He was enjoying it so much he failed to notice the boulder he running straight towards.

"_Ranma look out for that boulder!" shouted Leo._

Ranma plowed right through the boulder.

"_What did you just say? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." said Ranma._

_"Uh never mind." said Leo while sweatdropping._

Ranma continued to run until he was finally out of breath.

"_Ya done?" asked Leo._

_"Pretty (pant) much..." said Ranma._

_"Good! Because frankly now unless you catch your breath it's going to take even longer to get to the Hinata...place...thing." said Leo._

_"Oh (pant) crud..." said Ranma._

_"Now I want to test your strength alright?"_

_"Okay!" said Ranma._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nerima Zoo...

Nabiki grinned greedily as she counted the money she got from selling an unconscious Genma to the zoo.

"Well he's your problem now. Don't forget to install that security system I recommended so he doesn't escape, because trust me he will." said Nabiki.

"Thank you Miss Tendo, this panda should attract a lot of customers." said the owner of the zoo.

"No problem, let me know if you ever need some petting zoo animals." said Nabiki.

"Petting zoo animals? No I don't think we need anymore of those but we'll let you know." said the owner.

It was just as well. She doubted she could get Ryouga, Mousse, and Shampoo here. Heck she doubted she could even survive the attempt.

"Well I'll see you later than." said Nabiki.

Nabiki practically drooled as she saw all the money she made. She should've done this in the first place.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"_I suck don't I?" asked Ranma._

_"No, a lot of were people have trouble going into their full beast form on their first time. I'm surprised you were even able to change your arm their for a while." said Leo._

_"Yeah, an arm I couldn't lift!" said Ranma._

_"Well what did you expect? Your full beast form is supposed to be as big as a house! Listen, you should be able to get into the town that the Hinata by next week. Now if you excuse me, I have a card game to attend to." said Leo._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pocket Dimension...

All the constellations were playing a card game when Leo entered.

"Hey guys, the king of the card games has arrived." said Leo.

"Well it's about time!" said Aires.

"Deal me in!" said Leo.

Currently shadows of themselves were in the night sky so no human would notice them missing.

Hercules then bopped Leo on the head with the big dipper.

"OW! Who keeps inviting this guy?" asked Leo.

"Yay! I defeated Leo!" said Hercules.

"Honestly, how wrong could those archeologists be about this guy? And for the last time Hercules, a bop on the head does a defeat not make! And there are people who think the Kunos are the stupidest." said Leo.

"Ah shut up and look at your cards." said Tauros.

Leo picked up the cards with claws and looks at them and sweatdrops.

"Hey Tauros, got any threes?" asked Leo.

"Go Pisces (A/N: I think I spelled that right)." said Tauros.

"Hey you guys, that joke wasn't funny 200 years ago and it still isn't funny now." said Pisces.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So what took you so long to get here?" asked Cancer.

"I was teaching Ranma some stuff about being a werelion. He's having a bit of an identity crisis when it comes to his art, you see he isn't sure which style he should be loyal to." said Leo looking at his cards carefully.

"Kids tody. Hey Tauros, how's that bunch of cattle you're watching over?" asked Draco.

"Last week there was this guy who thought he could hypnotise them by yodeling. Ha ha! They trampeled him so many times! Apparently they really don't like yodeling! It was the funniest thing I've seen in centuries! Hey Draco, got any twos?"askedTauros.

"Sounds like someone's been watching a bit too much Disney. If anyone knows how that feels it's me." said Leo while glaring at Hercules.

"Go Pisces." said Draco.

"Seriously guys, that's not funny!" said Pisces.

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Okay Herc, you turn. Got any aces?" asked Scorpio.

"Hey! Hey! I think I got a Jenga! Ha Ha! Who's stupid now? Wait...I think I made a mistake..." said Hercules.

Everyone just groaned at this.


	4. Ranma vs Motoko

start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma had been traveling for over a week now and was still in the forest. Ranma had been training in his human form, really feeling at home with Lion Style Martial Arts. In truth he hadn't really gone into his hybrid form too much mainly because he didn't see any need. He had pretty much learned a lot of the katas from his father's book, he turned the page to find...

"WHOA! KI ATTACKS!" said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mount Jusendo...

Kiima brought some sort of goblet that looked to be made out of some sort of crystal over to an infant Saffron.

"If I've done my research correctly, Saffron should come back twice as powerful as he was before with this!" said Kiima.

She filled up the gobletwith water and then poured it on the baby Pheonix God.

The instant the water touched the baby he started to age until he reached full manhood.

"At last! I am at full power! And more importantly; no more diapers!" said Saffron.

Kiima was just standing there wide eyed.

"Kiima what's wrong?" asked Saffron.

She pointed down and Saffron saw that he was butt naked.

"Aagh! Kiima get me some clothes, now!" said Saffron.

After getting dressed Saffron asked. "Tell me Kiima, do you know what I plan to do now that I'm back?"

"What my lord?" asked Kiima.

"Revenge upon Ranma Saotome!" said Saffron.

"Sir are you sure that is wise? Last time..." started Kiima.

"LAST TIME HE GOT LUCKY! THIS TIME IT WILL BE HIS TURN TO DIE!" shouted Saffron.

Kiima flinched. She had never seen her master so upset before.

"Master, I've been meaning to tell you something. There is a female werehawk here and she has been wishing to join us for quite some time. She also appears to be...French." said Kiima.

"A Lycan? A French Lycan?Join us? Ha! That's a laugh! Tell her to scra...wait. No, I have a better idea. Tell her if she wants to join us she must first complete a task." said Saffron.

"A task master?" asked Kiima.

"Yes, destroy Ranma." said Saffron.

"Gasp! But master..." said Kiima.

"I don't expect for her to accomplish it, heck I hope she doesn't even live! Because in case you haven't noticed Kiima, I really don't like Lycans. Oh, and see if you could get the vampires to help us again." said Saffron.

"My lord, about the vampires. I think there's something you should know..." said Kiima.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

One week later...

Ranma had finally arrived in Hinata City...

"Now let's see, I need to find 1 Hinata St., now where is that?" asked Ranma.

Two hours later Ranma had found every street but the one he was looking.

"I feel like Ryouga here! Heh, maybe I should shout out Ryouga Habiki prepare to die. Ha, ha." said Ranma.

Then Ranma's danger sense kicked in as a girl wearing a kimono was charging straight at him with a katana. She was a woman named Motoko.

"Whoa!" said Ranma.

He then started to dodge a series of the girl's swipes.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asked Ranma while dodging.

"You're aura!" swipe "It isn't human!" swipe "Therefore you must be a demon!" swipe.

Miss. Miss. Miss.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! JUST BECAUSE MY AURA ISN'T HUMAN DOESN'T MEAN I'M A DEMON!" shouted Ranma.

"What else could you be!" asked Motoko while trying to land a good hit.

"How about a Lycan!" said Ranma.

"Ha! I'm not stupid! Even I know that there's no such thing as werewolves!" said Motoko.

"_Sigh. Doesn't look like she's going to listen to reason. I guess I'm just going to have to take her out!" said Ranma._

_"Looks like. Just remember to hold back, this is a not a Lycan woman after all." said Leo._

Ranma then caught Motoko's blade in between the palm of his hands and lightly kicked her in the stomach sending her flying.

Motoko hit a brick wall but painfully brought herself back up.

"Now listen up! I don't want to fight you! I don't like to see girls get hurt! I give you my word that I won't start trouble!" said Ranma.

"Ha! Why should I believe the word of man? You're all alike! All of you!" said Motoko.

Ranma looked at her with half lidded eyes and said "You're a feminist aren't you?"

Motoko answered this with a blast of wind that only seemed to push Ranma back some.

"I don't suppose you ever met a guy named Kuno when you were young did you?" asked Ranma.

"You mean the Blue Blunder? He used to harass me as a kid!" said Motoko.

Ranma just muttered under his breath "Well that figures."

Motoko's big sister Tsukuro then ran out onto the scene. "Motoko stop! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Hey! Lady! I only kill when I have to! But right now I'm going to have to take this girl out!" said Ranma.

"Ha! As if you could! Take this! Shinmei-Ryu: **THUNDER BLADE!**" shouted Motoko.

But right when the attack was about to reach Ranma he disappeared.

"What? Where'd he go?" asked Motoko.

"Up here!" shouted Ranma.

Motoko looked up to see Ranma five stories in the air.

"How did he get up there?" asked Motoko.

"My turn! Time to bring out one of my dad's techniques; **LEO BLASTER!**" shouted Ranma.

A ki blast in the shape of a lion then collided with her knocking her out.

When Ranma landed he picked her up and walked over to Tsukuro.

"Now mind telling me why she thought I was a demon?" demanded Ranma.

"Well you see, I've been **tutoring** her on how to read auras. So far I've taught her how to tell the difference between a demon aura and a human aura but I haven't gotten the chance to teach her about Lycans. I'm really sorry about this and I apologize on her behalf." said Tsukuro bowing.

"You know, you make it really hard to bear a grudge; sigh, I don't suppose you could tell me where the Hinata House is, I'm supposed to meet my cousin Keitaro there." said Ranma.

"Oh what a coincedence, that's where my little sister Motoko is staying there as well." said Tsukuro.

"Figures." said Ranma readjusting Motoko on his shoulder.

"Come, I shall lead you to it." said Tsukuro.

"Alright!" said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hinata House...

"Today should be the day." said Keitaro.

"So tell me Keitaro, what is your mother like?" asked Naru.

"Well the last time I saw him he was a baby but Aunty Nodoka kept going on about how he was so manly. It took me a while to get her to stop." said Keitaro.

Keitaro looked outside and saw Ranma carrying Motoko on his shoulder walking towards the house.

"That's him!" said Keitaro.

He then ran outside with Naru following every step of the way.

"Little cousin Ranma!" cheered Keitaro

His face soon met Ranma's foot, "Don't getall sappyon me now cos."

He then noticed Naru. "Hey cos, who's this? This your girlfriend?" teased Ranma.

Naru blushed deeply.

"No! It isn't anything like that!" said both Naru and Keitaro.

Ranma smirked "If you say so."

Naru then noticed who Ranma had on his shoulder.

"Oh my God! Motoko! What happened?" asked Naru.

"She attacked me that's what happened! But don't worry, I didn't hurt her too bad, just enough to knock her out." said Ranma.

"You mean YOU did this?" asked Naru.

"Unfortunately my little sister attacked him. He was forced to defend himself, he was apparently too much for her to handle. Well now that I have led you here I will take my leave." said Tsukuro.

Ranma then went up to Naru and placed Motoko in her arms. "Here, take this."

"Come on cos, mom told me you had a hot spring I could use." said Ranma.

"Well sort of. I'm afraid you'd have to settle for a hot tub." said Keitaro.

Naru meanwhile was struggling to hold up Motoko.

"She's...alot...heavier...than she looks." said Naru.

Naru couldn't hold up Motoko's body any longer and fell to the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later...

Ranma had called everyone who lived in the Hinata house down to explain a few things...well everyone except Motoko, she was still knocked out. It was a good thing Naru got Motoko in when she did because right now one hell of a thunder storm going on out there.

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here. Well I think it is necessary that I explain a few things to you..." said Ranma.

So he toldthe residents everything, including the stuff about being a werelion. Better they thought him a Lycan than a demon. He then told them about his training trip, the fiances, the rivals and then to how and why he got here. When he was done, EVERYONE WANTED TO KILL GENMA!

"So since Keitaro is letting me stay here as his guestI thought it would be essential if I told you all this." said Ranma.

"Well now that life sounds just down right awful!" said Kitsune.

"It used to be. But now I'm begining to think that it's begining to change for the better. Nobody but my mom knows where I am so no one from Nerima can come and give me hell. I can actually live here for a little while without thinking about them." said Ranma.

The doors then opened and in stepped a very upset Motoko.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is up." joked Ranma.

A slight blush crossed Motoko face only to be replaced by a scowl.

"NO! I will not allow it! Letting one pervert stay here is one thing, then I can keep an eye on him. BUT TWO IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR HIM TO STAY IN THE SAME HOUSE AS US!" shouted Motoko.

"Now Motoko, usually I would be on your side but considering his past I don't think you're being very fair!" said Naru.

"I DON'T CARE..." shouted Motoko.

"You know what? Save it! I'm sick of being in places where people judge me before they even know me! I've put up with this kind of bull shit before but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand for it again! Far be it for me to stay in a place where I'm not wanted! I'm out of here!" said Ranma.

"Fine! Leave!" said Motoko.

"I will!" said Ranma.

"Fine!" said Motoko.

"Fine!" said Ranma.

"Fine!" said Motoko.

"FINE!" said Ranma.

He then got up and left the room while everyone sent a glare at Motoko.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" asked Motoko.

"How could you send him out in this weather?" asked Naru

"What weather?" asked Motoko.

Everyone sweatdropped as they pointed towards the window.

Motoko gasped as she saw the storm out there.

"I can't believe he actually went out into that weather! What have I done?" asked Motoko.

"I think we should go after him!" said Shinobu.

"Too late, he's probably out the door by now." said Naru.

"And this storm is too fierce to go after him at the moment. We'll have to wait for it to die down first." said Motoko.

Meanwhile Ranma was running through the rain.

_"You know for a minute there I actually thought I found a place where I wouldn't be judged. What was I thinking?" asked Ranma._

_"Ranma, right now the most important thing is that you find some shelter! You shouldn't even be out in this storm!" said Leo._

_"I'll be fine, I have a tent ready to be set upin a subspace pocket." said Ranma.  
_

_"Ranma I don't think a tent could hold up against this kind o..." started Leo._

_"Hey! I actually found an empty lot! Finally!" said Ranma._

Ranma went into the lot and started to set up his tent. There was one point where the entire tent started to fly away from him but Ranma got it back.

When the tent was finally up and staked Ranma went inside. Leo took this chance to really look at Ranma, he looked like crap. He was paler than a ghost and he was drenched in sweat along with rain. Ranma was sick.

_"A little damp but...okay so it's really damp! But I can handle it." said Ranma._

_"Ranma this dinky little tent isn't going to provide that much protection. You should go back to the Hinata House." said Leo._

_"NO WAY! I..."_

Ranma then collapsed on the floor of the tent.

"_RANMA!"_


	5. Disney Freak Hercules

Okay first of all this is NOT a Ranma/Motoko fic. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. If anything this is a friendship thing going on. start the fic.

4

3

2

Gaja, founder of theEdge Gaurd of Seer's Hamlet, was feeling rather depressed. Today was the aniversery of that horibble day. Way back when he was friends with a clan of very special werelions, in fact his best friend was a master of Lion Style Martial Arts. The guy was kind of young and Gaja looked to him as a little brother. But then one day when he asked the clan to come and live on Jade they refused. This caused an argument between the Gaja and his friend causing him to leave on the not the best of terms. The next day the clan was wiped out. There's not a day that goes by that Gaja doesn't blame himself for what happened. Gaja thinks that if he had stayed a day longer than he could've helped.

"How could I have been so foolish?" asked Gaja.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hinata House...

Ranma was starting to wake up.

_"Ugh. Where am I?" asked Ranma._

_"The Hinata House. These people actually went out to look for you in the storm. Good thing they found you too, you have quite a fever there mister." said Leo._

_"Really? asked Ranma._

_"Yep. For a minute there I thought I saw the last of your breed die out again. DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" said Leo._

_"Sorry." said Ranma._

So Ranma just layed there on the futon with a damp cloth on his forehead and listened to what was going on in the house and came to only one conclusion.

"This place was messed up before I even got here." said Ranma.

The doors opened and in entered Naru.

"You're up." said Naru.

"Yep. I'm lying down but I'm up, mind telling me what happened to me?" asked Ranma.

"You caught a cold and a fever from being out in that storm. Motoko found you and brought you back." said Naru.

"Knew she had some honor in her." said Ranma.

"Yeah she'sall about it." said Naru.

"Naru I've been listening to what's been going on in the house. You're in love with Keitaro aren't you?" asked Ranma.

Naru froze.

"I've also heard the way you hit him and such and I have to tell you. It has to stop." said Ranma.

"WHAT? But everytime I do it it's because he has it coming!" shouted Naru.

"Even so. If you love him than you're going to have to stop hitting him. Or else you're going to hit yourself right out of his heart. Trust me, it happened to someone who I USED to love. In the end you're going to have to ask yourself, who do you care more about your reputation, or Keitaro? I'm not asking for any miracles, justthink about it." said Ranma.

Naru then left with a very troubled mind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jade...

Tirga had tried everything to get Shelia in the sack. No he had to resort to the one thing he thought he would never do. Begging for sex.

"Please?" asked Tirga.

"No." said Shelia.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"You're mean! Why not?" asked Tirga.

"Because I know where you've been." said Shelia.

"Oh come on! What do I have to do?" asked Tirga.

Shelia pointed to her ring finger.

"Huh? Hey Gar, what's your sister talking about?" asked Tirga.

Gar looked over and nodded.

"She's talking about a wedding ring." said Gar.

"A WHAT?" shouted Tirga.

"Face it Tirga. You won't get any from me unless there's a wedding plan in the future." said Shelia.

"Yep. And that also means you will have to swear off all other women." said Gar.

Tirga fell to the ground and went into a fetile position. He twitched every now and then.

"That's the only way she's willing to give you any Tirga. Think about it." said Gar.

Onoli just rubbed his temples. Sometimes it was very hard to get any work done around here.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Digger's Mansion...

Brianna was walking through the house depressedly.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" asked Britanny.

"Seance graduated from dad." said Brianna.

"Seriously?" asked Britanny.

"Yeah. Now there's no one I can punish." said Brianna.

Britanny sweatdropped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hinata House...

Ranma is still laying down when Motoko walks in.

"Saotome? I heard you were up." asked Motoko.

"Yeah I'm up but don't call me Saotome. As it turns out I'm not really a Saotome but...now that I think about it mom never really did tell me myreal last name." said Ranma.

"Ranma then. I must apologize for my actions, I had no idea that there was such a storm out there." said Motoko.

"I've been through worse...seriously. Motoko, you're a pretty strong swordswoman and I was wondering if you could give my mom some lessons." said Ranma.

"Lessons?" asked Motoko.

"Yeah you see she has this Saotome family honor blade but doesn't know how to use it to save her life." said Ranma.

Motoko had a look of deep thought on her face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Three days later Ranma was as fit as a fiddle, and was helping everyone in his own way.

"I think I'm going to use the hole to talk to Naru." said Keitaro.

As he was about to climb up Ranma stopped him.

"What're you doing?" asked Keitaro.

"Before you go up there I would like you to wear this." said Ranma as he handed Keitaro a blindfold.

"What's this for?" asked Keitaro.

"Just call it a hunch." said Ranma.

Well apparently Ranma's so called hunch was right because Naru was changing into her night gown up there.

Later Ranma gave Shinobu a break and fixed dinner for everyone which they seemed to like.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

However, while Ranma was getting to know everyone a little better a certain constellation was on his last nerve.

"FOR THE LAST TIME HERCULES, LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Leo.

Hercules then hit Leo over the head with the big dipper again.

"OW! Why do you keep doing that?" asked Leo.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past." said Hercules.

"YOU ARE NOT RAFIKI!" shouted Leo.

"I wonder why he doesn't sing any songs from that movie disney did on him?" asked Cancer.

"GASP! That's a great idea! Oooooooooh, _I went from zero to hero in no time flat_!" sang Hercules.

Everyone then glared at Cancer.

"Sorry." said Cancer.

"I know his IQ went from zero to negative that's for sure." said Leo.

Hercules then hit Leo again.

"OW! You know what; just get him away from me! Just get him away from me before I lose my temper and rip him apart star by star!" said Leo.

The others knew Leo was serious so they all started to drag Hercules away.

"DON'T WORRY MUFASA! I WILL AVENGE YOUR DEATH!" shouted Hercules while being dragged away.

"I'M NOT MUFASA AND I'M NOT DEAD YOU DISNEY FREAK!" shouted Leo.

Leo put a paw on his face.

"I really hate being up here sometimes." said Leo.

Oh and by the way, I don't own any of that disney stuff either.


	6. A trip to the zoo and another Lycan

Sorry for the lack of update but Motoko found out that the Ninja Turtles have been working for me and when she saw them she went temporarily insane. It took a while for Washu to calm her down and make her sane again. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma was starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw Tama-chan floating over head.

"A flying turtle. It's official. Now I've seen everything." said Ranma.

Tama-chan looked down and saw Ranma, she became very afraid and flew out of the room.

_"What was that all about?" asked Ranma._

_"Well this is a little something I neglected to mention. There may be some animals out there that might be on to what you really are." said Leo._

_"So why did the turtle fly away? Okay did that just sound as weird as I thought it did?" asked Ranma._

_"Well yes it did. But as for why she flew away...you're a lion, kid. A predatory animal. Do the math." said Leo._

Then a sudden mist filled Ranma's room.

"Gas!" said Ranma.

But after a quick sniff Ranma came to realize... "Wait a minute. This isn't gas, it's..."

Ranma's face then had a dopey grin on. His tail had already popped out and was sashaying back and forth.

Meanwhile outside his room.

"Come on Tama-chan. Get out here so I can turn you into yummy dinner." said Su.

Motoko then came walking by.

"Su, have you seen Ranma? I would like to ask him a question." said Motoko.

"I think he's still asleep. But I did see Tama fly into his room so I decided to smoke her out." said Su.

"WHAT? WITH RANMA STILL INSIDE?" asked Motoko.

"Well I couldn't actually use smoke so I used cat nip!" said Su.

"Cat nip? Are you serious?" asked Motoko.

"Sure am! Though now that I think about it the cat nip would probably be effecting him somehow." said Su.

Curious Motoko opened Ranma's door to see him rolling around in a circle.

"Ranma?" asked Motoko.

Ranma stopped rolling and looked up at Motoko.

"Hi Motoko! Want to see what I can do with my tail?" asked Ranma.

He then flopped his tail in front of his face and started to bat it.

"Su! What did you do to Ranma?" asked Motoko.

"I suppose it's the cat nip. He should be fine in a couple hours and we should let his room air out." said Su.

"Well what're we supposed to do with him until then?" demanded Motoko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile In Naru's room...

A certain short tempered woman was having a nightmare.

_Begin Nightmare_

Naru was running to catch up to someone very important but didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast. It seemed the more she ran the further she got. The person she was trying to catch up to...she couldn't see him but she knew he was very important to her.

"Wait! Come back!" pleaded Naru.

The figure turned around and in the light you saw it was Keitaro.

"K-Keitaro?" stuttered Naru.

"Naru. You had your chance. I would've chosen you over the girl I made my promise with 15 years ago, if you were only a little nicer to me." said Keitaro.

He then seemed to start to fade away.

"Keitaro! Please don't go! I'll change!" pleaded Naru.

"It's too late for that now." said Keitaro.

He completely disappeared. And Naru was alone, completely alone in the dark.

_End Nightmare_.

Naru jolted up with some cold sweat on her face. "Keitaro!"

She took this time to wipe off some of the sweat.

"Could-could what Ranma have said be true? Could I really punch myself out his heart?" asked Naru.

She got dressed and started to head down stairs. Exactly what time of theday it was, was a total mystery to her. She came into the living room to find Ranma with an ice bag on his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Naru.

"One word; 'Su'. Something wrong with that girl. I never knew cat nip could give you hang overs." said Ranma.

Motoko then entered the room.

"Well I just finished talking to Su. She promises she won't do something like that again if me and Ranma take her to the zoo." said Motoko.

"...You're kidding right?" asked Ranma.

"Sorry Saotome but I'm afraid I'm quite serious." said Motoko.

"Please don't call me that. It isn't my real last name." said Ranma.

Su then entered the room "Yay! Zoo time! Zoo time!"

Ranma groaned "Alright. I was going to go by the butcher shop later today anyways."

"Is a butcher shop yummy?" asked Su.

"A butcher shop is where they sell meat." said Ranma.

So with that Su, Motoko, and Ranma left the Hinata apartments to go to the zoo.

"Hey Motoko, can I ask you a question?" asked Ranma.

"If you must." said Motoko.

"You called Kuno the Blue Blunder, but if you met him as a kid how did you know he's calling himself the Blue Thunder now?" asked Ranma.

"A while back I entered an international kendo tournament. The stupid pervert was there too and he continuesly tried to grab me and call me his beloved." said Motoko.

"Yep. That's Kuno alright." said Ranma.

"When we finally faced off against each other some brown short haired girl kept throwing watermelons into the ring. Believe it or not it made him quite difficult to defeat but I still did it none the less." said Motoko.

"Oh yeah. I was unfortunately his first opponent when he learned that technique. You know if you put a watermelon on his head he'll knock himself out?" asked Ranma.

"Really?" asked Motoko.

"Yep." said Ranma.

"I really must remember that the next time he attempts to grab me." said Motoko.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" asked Su.

"Yeah we're coming." said Ranma.

After about two blocks of walking the skilled warriors noticed something.

"We're being followed." said Ranma.

"Yes, I know. Can you tell who it is?" asked Motoko.

"No. But whoever it is, is definetly some sort of Lycan. Take Su to the zoo while I handle this." said Ranma.

"Why is it that I must flee with Su? I am well capable of taking care of myself in a fight!" said Motoko.

"Listen Motoko, unless you have some sort of enchanted silver weapon I'm the only one who can handle this! Besides, one of us has to keep an eye on Su." said Ranma.

"What does enchanted silver have to do with anything?" asked Motoko.

"It's the only thing that can hurt me besides another Lycan." said Ranma.

_"Of course you just told me all of this last night." said Ranma._

_"Yep...HERCULES WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO TALK THE KID HERE!" shouted Leo._

_"I'm not even going to ask." said Ranma._

"That explains why you didn't die that one night instead of just getting sick." said Motoko.

"Yes, now go! If I need you I'll call, how about that?" asked Ranma.

"Very well Saotome. Come along Su." said Motoko.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Ranma at a distance. He was already on his way to whever the stalker was.

"Isn't Ranma coming?" asked Su.

"He has some business he needs to deal with. He'll catch up with us later." said Motoko.

Once Ranma was sure that the girls were gone he turned his attention back to his hidden stalker.

"Okay whoever you are! I know that you've been following us for a few blocks now! Show yourself!" demanded Ranma.

Out from behind a tree came a girl with brown hair. She seemed French or at least she looked it.

"Ranma Saotome..." the girl was definetly French, her accent was practically dipped in it. "My name is Catherine. I have been sent to destroy you!" (A/N: Sorry people but that accent stuff is too much of a hassle. Don't bother complaining about it because I'm not changing my mind!)

"Sigh. What else is new? You know for a little while I thought I might have actually found a place where people wouldn't be trying to kill me! I knew it was too good to last. And the name isn't Saotome, not anymore!" said Ranma.

"I don't care! I have a chance to join the pheonix people and I'm going to take it!" said Catherine.

She then changed into her hybrid form. She had feathers all over her body, her bust seemed to have increased, her feet had become talons, and her arms were wings now.

"Going hybrid on me huh? I can play that game." said Ranma.

He then threw off his shirt and went hybrid himself.

"That isn't going to save you kitty cat!" said Catherine.

She took flight and started to circle him.

"Well come on then!" Ranma kicked a stop sign at it's base cutting it off from the rest of the pole. He twirled it around his body but then stopped and started to hold it like a baseball bat.

"Polly want a concussion?" asked Ranma.

Catherine then started to dive towards Ranma, talons first. But the instant she got close enough Ranma hit her with the stop sign sending her flying in the opposite direction.

"And she's out of here!" said Ranma.

But Catherine stopped in mid air and started flying straight back towards Ranma.

"Somehow I knew something like that was going to happen." said Ranma.

It looked like she was going to try to cut him again with her talons but when Ranma went into a defensive stance she picked him up by his shoulders into the air.

"Let go of me!" demanded Ranma.

"I shall...eventually." said Catherine.

"No! Now!" said Ranma.

He then sunk his predatory teeth into her feet causing her to let go of him.

After breathing on her foot a little she laughed as she saw Ranma hit the ground.

"This is too precious!" laughed Catherine.

But her eyes widened in fear as she saw that Ranma threw a cargo truck up at her. There was no way around it, it was just coming at her too fast, all she could do was wince right before it hit her.

Back on the ground Ranma dusted himself off.

"Well that should knock her out for a little while." said Ranma.

He then went to go reclaim his shirt and catch up with the others at the zoo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Speaking of whom...

"Wow. That's a really funny panda!" said Su.

In the panda display was a very familiar panda to all of us. He took out a sign which read /I am a cute cudly panda./ the sign flipped over and it read /Throw me food./

Motoko seemed to remember Ranma saying something about Genma being able to do something like that. But she new it was impossible because Genma was at the Nerima zoo...unless he got transferred here or something.


	7. Old headaches

Me: "Sorry about the prolonged update but I wanted to make it a long chapter like so many people have suggested. Wait, what's this? Over 100 reviews? That can mean only 1 thing!"

Ranma: "Oh no."

Me: "PARTY!"

Party streamers and music came out of nowhere and my staff started enjoying the party.

Me: "Start the fic."

4

3

2

Su was still at the Panda exhibit.

"You want me to throw you some yummy food?" asked Su.

The panda held up a sign that said /Yes. Something yummy if you don't mind/

"Okay, this is just for you." Said Su.

She threw him a pineapple that had some sort of burning wick coming out of it.

/Thank you cute little girl./ read a sign the panda held up.

HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

/What's that hissing sound/

The panda looked at the pineapple he was given and sweat dropped.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

There was now one seriously burned and singed panda. The panda held up a sign that said /Ow/.

"What's that? You want some more?" asked Su.

The panda quickly wrote up a new sign.

/WHAT? NO! NO MORE BOMB FOODS/

Su threw a bombardment of random bombs disguised as food. When she finally ran out of ammo she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Wow. That was quite a work out, you sure can take a lot of punishment." Said Su.

The unconscious panda's leg twitched.

"Well I have to go now. Bye."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma runs into the zoo and finds Motoko sitting on a bench.

"There you are." Said Ranma.

"Finally decided to show up huh Ranma?" asked Motoko.

"Hey where's Su?" asked Ranma.

"She's at the panda exhibit." Said Motoko.

"I'd rather stay away from there if it's all the same." Said Ranma.

"Good idea. It is probably for the best." Said Motoko.

"Whatever." Said Ranma.

Ranma took a seat next to Motoko and started to read his father's book again.

"I've seen you read that book many a time before. Exactly what is so special about it?" asked Motoko.

"It's supposed to be my father's or at least my real father's. It contained everything he knew about Lion Style Martial Arts." Said Ranma.

"But I thought you practiced Anything Goes." Said Motoko.

"That's the problem. I'm not sure which school I should be loyal to, I grew up with Anything Goes but practicing Lion Style has made me feel more at home than anything else I've experienced…well maybe with the exception of going hybrid." Said Ranma.

It was at this moment that Su dropped by.

"Done with the panda?" asked Motoko.

"Yeah! He was lots of fun!" said Su.

"Okay then. Where to next?" asked Ranma.

"I want to go to the petting zoo!" said Su.

Ranma sweat dropped.

"Oh come on!" said Ranma.

"Petting zoo! Petting zoo! Petting zoo!" chanted Su over and over again.

"Okay! Okay! You win! We'll go to the petting zoo!" said Motoko.

As the three started to head towards the petting zoo Ranma noticed something in the gift shop. He was on the cover of a magazine.

"WHAT THE…" shouted Ranma.

He quickly ran in there and looked at the magazine. Its title was 'Martial Arts Monthly', he started to read it a bit and was surprised at how accurate it was. Of course there were some things left out like his curse and his new powers.

"But how…Nabiki. I should've known." Said Ranma.

"Ranma! Are you coming or not?" asked Motoko.

"Yeah. Just hang on a minute." Said Ranma.

Ranma put back the magazine and ran to catch up with them.

As soon as Ranma arrived at the petting zoo with the others all the little animals ran off into the farthest corner they could find.

"Oh now come on!" said Ranma.

"Come on, let's just move on." Said Motoko.

"I want to see the lions! I want to see the lions!" said Su.

"Well this is ironic." Said Ranma.

"Sigh. Fine Su we'll go see the lions." Said Motoko.

Su ran up ahead of them to get to the lions.

"Where does she get so much energy?" asked Ranma.

"Actually for a while now I've been trying to figure out the very same thing myself." Said Motoko.

Ranma gave a small chuckle at this.

The two started to catch up to Su but noticed she stopped at a specific animal. An animal Motoko would have preferred not to see at all.

"It's a t-t-t-t-turtle!"

"Actually Motoko, according to this it's a Galapagos Tortoise (A/N: It's either turtle or tortoise. I'm not sure which and I don't care.)" Said Su.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S GOT A SHELL ON its BACK AND IT LOOKS LIKE A HUGE TURTLE! JUST GET ME AWAY FROM THAT THING!" shouted Motoko.

"Su you stay there, me and Motoko are going to go sit on the bench." Said Ranma.

Ranma gently walked Motoko over to the bench while she muttering something about evil turtles. It took her a while but she eventually calmed down.

"I apologize for my coward ness. It's just that…" she gave an involuntary shutter "I can't stand them! They're my one and only fear." Said Motoko.

"Ah forget about it, believe it or not I used to have the same problem with cats." Said Ranma.

"Really?" asked Motoko.

"Yeah. Hell, in a way I had it even worse than you. But I got over it in time." Said Ranma.

"_With help from me!" said Leo._

"_I know that, you know that, but she doesn't need to know that." Said Ranma._

If what Ranma had said was true than she gained a new respect for him.

"But wait…if you were afraid of cats and you're a were…"

"I know! Just don't ask okay? It's very complicated!" said Ranma.

"So now there isn't anything you're afraid of?" asked Motoko.

Now that Ranma actually thought about it, cats were the one kink in his armor of courage.

"Not that I can think of." Said Ranma.

All of a sudden black rose petals started to fall from the ground and an insane laugh was heard.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

Ranma quickly hid behind the bench.

"Then again there is her!" said Ranma.

Soon the female gymnast descended down to the ground with her ribbon spiraling in the air.

"Who is that?" asked Motoko.

"My worst nightmare." Said Ranma.

"Ranma-darling! Your sweetums has finally come for you my darling!" said Kodachi.

"Darling? Sweetums?" asked Motoko to Ranma behind the bench.

Motoko was actually struggling to keep her laughter in.

"It's NOT funny okay! That girl is not only dangerous with sleep and paralysis powder but she is also LITERALLY crazy! She keeps thinking I'm her fiancé or something stupid like that!" said Ranma.

"Then if she is truly such an inconvience to you perhaps I should get rid of her." Said Motoko.

"I'd really appreciate it." Said Ranma.

With that being said Motoko took out her blade and aimed carefully.

"Take this! Rock Splitting Sword!"

Kodachi was then sent into the sunset.

Ranma came out from behind the bench rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks. I guess I kind of owe you one huh?" asked Ranma.

Motoko sheathed her sword and said "I shall make a note of this."

Su came over to them with a very happy face.

"Done riding on it's back?" asked Ranma.

"Yes. I'm ready to see the lions now." Said Su.

Ranma noticed that now as Su ran off ahead of them it was at a slower pace. Now that he actually thought about it he did seem to recall hearing her chase that poor floating turtle all over the house giving him barely any rest.

"Looks like somebody is starting to tire down." Said Ranma.

Sure enough, by the time Motoko and Ranma had arrived Su was asleep on the rail just like she would be on her branch.

"Let's take her home." Said Motoko.

Ranma nodded and picked up Su. The lions were giving Ranma a quizzical look almost as if they didn't know what to make of him.

"Oh what're you looking at?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On the walk home Motoko remembered that she had something to tell Ranma.

"By the way Ranma, the others told me that if you plan on staying at the Hinata any longer you're going to need to get a job." Said Motoko.

"WHAT? But I'm a guest!" said Ranma.

"That may be so but it's an all girl's dorm. You're lucky you're related to Keitaro or we would've kicked you out by now." Said Motoko.

"Great! Just great! Where am I supposed to find someone who could hire me?" asked Ranma.

A funny thing happened just then. You see at the time they were walking past a museum and a security guard came walking out.

"Come back here!" shouted the owner.

"Nuh-Uh! No way! If SHE is planning on robbing this place than I quit!" said the security guard.

"But…" started the owner.

"No way! Find someone else to be your scratching post for that crazy cat lady!" said the security guard.

"Cat Lady?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah she paid some genetic scientist to give her cat powers. Basically everything that was seen in that stupid idiotic Catwoman movie. Personally I think she enjoyed it a bit too much." Said the security guard.

The guard then ran off.

"Now what am I going to do? She's going to steal every artifact I have unless I can get someone to guard this place." Said the owner.

"Well this is convient…" started Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Annex…

"_Okay Leo, why did you want me to tell Motoko I'd catch up with her later and bring me here?" asked Ranma._

"_Well I've noticed that you've been helping Naru be a little bit nicer to Keitaro. I just wanted to show the results of it." Said Leo._

"_So?" asked Ranma._

"_I wanted to show you what will happen to them because of this." Said Leo._

FLASH

Ranma saw Naru on top of the nearly destroyed Annex.

"Whoa! Somebody certainly did a number to this place." Said Ranma.

Ranma then saw Keitaro falling.

"I promise I'll be good to you from now on…" said Naru.

(A/N: Or at least that's what she said in the English version of the DVD. Don't go griping to me that she said something else, it aint my fault)

FLASH

You now see Naru and Keitaro getting married.

"Guess I don't have to worry about her as much as I thought I did." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later at the Hinata Apartments…

Ranma and Keitaro were on the roof.

"What're we doing up here again?" asked Keitaro.

"We're going to be working on some self esteem exercises with you. Because frankly I think we're all getting a little tired of hearing you call yourself a loser." Said Ranma.

Keitaro just sighed.

"Now see that mountain?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." Said Keitaro.

"I want you to yell your name to it." Said Ranma.

"HELLO MR. MOUNTAIN MY NAME IS KEITARO URASHIMA! IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!" shouted Keitaro.

Ranma hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Keitaro.

"I said yell to it not introduce yourself to it! Now try it again." said Ranma.

"YOU ARE A VERY STUPID MO…OW!"

"Not yell at it you idiot! Yell to it 'I am Keitaro Urishama! I am not a loser! I am a winner!' Now try it again!"

It took them a while but eventually they got it right.

"You know what? I actually fell better about myself now. I feel…"

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"SWEETO!"

"Oh no! Not him! Not here!" said Ranma.

Sure enough, it was the foul little gnome himself.

"Wahoo! What a haul! What a haul!" said Happosai.

Happosai soon found a foot on his head.

"What're you doing ya old freak?" demanded Ranma.

"Oh Ranma my boy, how nice to see you again. I heard that you were in an all girl's dorm and decided to drop by." Said Happosai.

"You know him Ranma?" asked Motoko.

"Biggest pervert I ever met!" said Ranma.

"Oh he's just kidding, I'm really his master. Isn't that right Ranma?" asked Happosai.

"Not anymore ya freak! Because you know what? I've my decision. I'm forsaking the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and am going to restart the school of Lion Style Martial Arts!" said Ranma.

Happosai was stunned to say the least. He had just lost his heir.

"You…You don't mean that!" cried Happosai.

"Oh I mean it alright old man! And what's more…"

Ranma sent Happosai flying thanks to a round house kick.

"I never want to see or hear from you again!" shouted Ranma.

Flying through the air Happosai started to cry.

"Oh Ranma! How could you be so cruel? Well at least I managed to get the jungle girl's panties to boot. They're so cute when they're blinking…wait a minute…BLINKING? Underwear doesn't blink!" said Happosai.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Now Happosai was being sent even further than before. Maybe even to China.

"Well now that he's taken care of I'd better go get ready for work." Said Ranma as he put on his security guard jacket.

"Are you sure he won't come back?" asked Naru.

"I wish I could tell you. The old freak is full of surprises. Well I'll just grab my book and be off." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On the bus Ranma noticed that there was two pages of the book stuck together.

"What's this?" asked Ranma.

He opened up the pages and a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"How to make Chocolate Chip Tuna Cookies? What's that doing in a martial arts book? Now that's just plain weird…yet…strangely appetizing." Said Ranma.

Me: "I'm afraid that's all for now. Sorry if it was too short. I really did try to make it longer. Here, have some punch."


	8. Meet Midnight

Me: "Lucky you! Another update. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma was reading his father's book inside the museum. There was tons of other security guards there who looked like they were ready to piss their pants. But Ranma wasn't worried, if this cat lady was all that then he would say 'Bring it on!'

"Ohhhhhh. It's almost midnight! That's when she strikes you know!" said one of the security guards.

They heard a beeping sound and they all gave a startled yelp when they heard a beeping sound.

"Relax you guys, it's just my watch!" said Ranma.

That beeping was a reminder that it was time for his meal. He was hungry so he was happy at the chance to eat. Unfortunately this made his tail pop out and he was trying desperately to hide it. He took out a lunch box that inside had a horse meat sandwich that could easily be passed off as ham.

Ranma started to dig in to his sandwich hungrily.

"_I never knew horse meat could taste so good!" said Ranma._

"_That's probably because it's the closest thing zebra you're going to get." Said Leo._

"_And yet I keep having this strange craving for tuna."_

Leo sweat dropped.

Suddenly there was a crash through the ceiling window.

"Sounds like she's here. Aw man I didn't get to finish my sandwich." Complained Ranma.

Ranma ran to catch up with the others by the time he had arrived a busty woman in a cat outfit with some sort of diamond statue of a cat in her arms. Her suit was skin tight and gave most of the men there nose bleeds. She had long black hair and a figure most women would kill for.

"Raise of hands boys, who here can see in the dark?" asked the cat lady.

Ranma raised his hand and the cat lady sweat dropped. It was supposed to be a **rhetorical** question. She didn't expect anyone to answer and she as sure as hell didn't expect anyone to answer like that.

But she quickly used her whip to put out the light that was above her and started to climb up the wall.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play that game." Mumbled Ranma.

"Hey everyone! Look! It's the cat lady's sidekick! Uh…Mew girl!" said Ranma.

Believe it or not but everyone looked in the direction Ranma pointed as he ran up the wall right on the cat lady's tail.

"I can't believe they actually fell for that." Said Ranma.

On the roof of the building next door the 'cat' burglar was admiring her new statue when all of a sudden she heard something land on the roof.

"I taut I taw a putty tat." Said the figure.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Hello Kitty." Said the figure.

The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal it was Ranma.

"How did you get up here?" she asked.

"Same way you did. Now what do you say you be a nice kitty cat and give me back the statue so I can take it to its rightful owner." Said Ranma.

"Back off or else I'll claw your eyes out!"

"Oh please! Your cat powers might be able to out do any normal guy but not me. In fact, you're just a little house cat compared to me." Said Ranma.

"_Now watch. All I got to do is go hybrid and she'll get so scared she'll just give it back to me." Said Ranma._

"_Uh Ranma I don't think that's such a good…"_

Too late. Ranma had already gone hybrid and the cat woman's eyes were soon replaced with hearts.

Ranma then realized he caused his shirt and shoes to rip open.

"Aw man! I gotta remember to take those things off when I chan…"

"SWEETO!" cried the cat lady as she tackled him to the ground.

"_You see? That isn't fear, that's lust. She wants you… bad!" said Leo._

"_This is not good." Said Ranma._

"I must admit, I never knew you could be so…irresistible. People call me the Midnight Cat, or just Midnight for short. That's why I always make my robberies at midnight." Said Midnight.

"Hence the name. Now would you mind getting off me house cat?" asked Ranma uninterested.

"Oh I'm not a house cat, I'm just simply more of a pussy cat if anything." Said Midnight.

Ranma was startled and shocked to say the least at where her hand was going.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" said Ranma.

"What? Never on a first date?" asked Midnight.

"No! Just never before marriage!" said Ranma.

"Are you saying you want to tie the knot with me big cat?" asked Midnight.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" shouted Ranma.

"How would you like to?" asked Midnight.

She was about to lick his face when he caught her tongue.

"Does my face look like a saucer of milk to you or something?" asked Ranma.

Ranma let go of her tongue so she could talk.

"Not my fault you're so yummy." Said Midnight.

"_A wise skunk once said 'You know it is possible to be TOO attractive.'." said Ranma._

Ranma had some how managed to slip out of her pin and put some distance between the two.

"Just give me the statue okay?" asked Ranma.

Midnight put the statue behind her back.

"Come and get it big boy." Said Midnight.

"Have it your way." Said Ranma.

He then slipped into the Umisenken and disappeared.

"The more I watch the more I like." Said Midnight.

Ranma had snuck behind her and snatched the statue out her grasp while slipping out of the technique.

"Looks like I win." Said Ranma.

"Then come here and collect your prize." Said Midnight giving him a sexy pose.

"STOP THAT!" said Ranma.

Well now that Ranma had the statue he ran over to the museum and dropped the statue inside the hole Midnight made.

"Well nothing left to do now but…"

Ranma was cut off as a whip suddenly wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him back over to where Midnight was.

"Miss me?" asked Midnight.

"Just as much as my old life." Said Ranma.

Now when Ranma said this he meant that he didn't miss her at all. However, she took this as a compliment.

Ranma did a back flip away from her and got into a defensive stance and Midnight got out her whip.

"Awe down Simba!" said Midnight.

She lashed out her whip at him again but he caught it this time.

"Simba's not playing around here!" said Ranma.

Ranma pulled on the whip sending her flying towards him.

"Lion Style Martial Arts Secret Technique: Pressure Point Chatzu!"

Ranma then used his Chestnut fist to apply pressure points to the designated areas.

"What? That's it?" asked Midnight.

"That's all I need." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Midnight.

"Try to move." Said Ranma.

Midnight was shocked to find that the only part of her body she could move was her face.

"I bet this gives you some fun ideas." Said Midnight.

"The only idea I have here is to turn you into the police." Said Ranma.

"The police? D-Do we really need to get them involved in this?" asked Midnight.

"Afraid so." Said Ranma.

Ranma added one more pressure point and knocked her out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A couple of hours later Ranma was on his way back to the Hinata Apartments counting the money he had earned not only from his job but from also turning in Midnight. Who would have thought the girl had such a high price on her head. He had gotten even more since he turned her in alive. If Nabiki could see how much money he had just earned…well Ranma didn't want to think about it. But right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere…

A certain French lycan was starting to come around.

"Ooooh. What hit me? Oh yeah…the truck Ranma threw at me." Said Catherine.

She got up and started to dust herself off when she saw a bunch of homeless people staring at her feathers and all.

"Well? Exactly what are all you looking at? CA-CAW! CA-CAW!" shouted Catherine as she scared them away.

She changed back to normal and got a good wiff of herself.

"Ugh! I smell like gasoline! I need a shower." said Catherine.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Up in the stars…

"Well that was…interesting." Said Leo.

It was at this time that Leo noticed a short tempered girl had discovered something.

"Uh-oh." Said Leo.

"Uh-oh what?" asked Draco.

"Remember that insane Akane girl I told you about? Well the restraining order hasn't quite gone through yet and she's just discovered where Ranma is. He's planning on leaving tomorrow but I need to find a way to stall her." Said Leo.

As Leo went into deep thought Hercules decided that Leo was overdue for a smack to the head.

"OW! Do you mind? I'm trying to think here brainless! Sigh. Honestly, a guy invents Super Soba and somehow manages to become such a great hero he gets up here somehow and **_I_** have to pay for it…" said Leo.

But then Leo started smile a mischievous smile.

"I know that look. Exactly what are you thinking?" asked Draco.

"Just that maybe it's time for Akane to feel my pain of being with this guy. Are those special request forms we can make out to the big guy still here?" asked Leo.

Draco gave a smile himself and plopped a form in front of Leo.

"Would you like the pen with the beads or without?" asked Draco.

Me: "And there you have it. Next chapter Akane meets Hercules. I was originally going to have a love triangle between Ranma, Brittany, and Brianna but decided against it. It's Ranma x Brittany all the way."


	9. Akane meets Hercules

Me acting like Strongbad (A/N: I don't own Strongbad): "Every now and then I do an update, I just hope it's just never too late. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Akane was storming her way towards the Hinata district. She had just found out that the pervert was staying in an all girls dorm. How dare he do something like this! When she found him she was going to make his life a living hell.

However, her brand of Akane justice would have to wait as Hercules fell on top of her. She was practically crushed by his weight.

"Hey you broke my fall. Thanks!" said Hercules.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" shouted Akane.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Hang on a second…aaah." Sighed Hercules.

"What was that all ab…what's that smell?" asked Akane.

"I made a poopy on you!" said Hercules.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU PERVERT! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" shouted Akane.

Surprisingly enough he actually did as she said.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" demanded Akane.

"Hi my name is Hercules. Will you be my friend?" asked Hercules.

"NO! Now leave me alone before I get angry!" said Akane.

"But aren't you already angry?" asked Hercules.

"Shut up!" said Akane.

"But don't you want to know why I landed on you?" asked Hercules.

"NO! What I want to know is why you decided to soil yourself on me!" demanded Akane.

"I'm going to hit you on the head with your mallet." Said Hercules.

"Wait what?" asked Akane.

Sure enough, he had somehow managed to summon Akane's mallet and hit her over the head with it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I defeated Akane!" cheered Hercules.

"IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE YOU HIT SOMEONE OVER THE HEAD WITH A MALLET DOESN'T MEAN YOU DEFEATED THEM!" shouted Akane.

(A/N: wonder if she knows she's contradicting herself to what she would usually do to Ranma)

"Want to hear me sing a Disney song?" asked Hercules.

"NO!" shouted Akane.

"No you do want to hear me sing? Okay. _Oh I must admit your parlor tricks are amusing. I bet you've got a bunny under your hat…"_

"Wait…what song is that from?" asked Akane.

"It's from Return of Jeff!" said Hercules.

"Don't you mean Jafar?" asked Akane.

"Maybe…but Jeff is more modern. Plus I like to say it a lot. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Akane.

Hercules then grabbed Akane by her collar and blew his nose into her shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" demanded Akane.

"I needed to blow my nose." Said Hercules.

"THAT DOES IT! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS! I'M GOING HOME!" said Akane.

As she started her way back the ladle lady accidentally drenched her.

"Do I LOOK like Ranma to you?" asked Akane.

She continued her way home and Hercules grabbed the ladle from the old lady.

"This is probably as close to a dipper as I'm going to get." Said Hercules.

Hercules then ran up to Akane and hit her on the head with the ladle.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I defeated Akane with a ladle!" said Hercules.

"YOU DID NOT! ALL YOU DID WAS JUST HIT ME OVER THE HEAD WITH IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" shouted Akane.

She summoned her mallet and was about to hit him with it when he knocked it out of her hand.

"HEY! If anyone is going to be hitting anyone over the head with something it's going to be ME! GOT IT?" asked Hercules.

"And what right gives you that?" demanded Akane.

Unfortunately her answer was her own mallet being used against her. Hercules had a lot more strength than Akane and could have even killed her with the blow but chose to knock her out instead.

"Let's go home…now which way is it?" asked Hercules with an unconscious Akane on his shoulder.

Meanwhile up above in the stars and certain lion is smiling the biggest one he's done in centuries.

"Now Akane knows how I feel every day." Said Leo.

"Yeah right, you're just enjoying the peace and quiet up here." Said Draco.

"Aren't you?" asked Leo.

"Touche." Said Draco.

"Oh! Look! He actually found the stupid dojo!" said Leo.

Back down on Earth Hercules had managed to get into the dojo where he was greeted with an…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY GIRL?" cried Soun.

"Oh….Uh…She tried to hit me with a mallet so I knocked her up!" said Hercules.

Now what Hercules meant to say was that he knocked her out but Hercules…being the idiot that he is, made it sound like he got her pregnant.

This made certain constellations get into a laughing fit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hinata Apartments…

Ranma knew this day was coming. It was time for him to leave the Hinata Apartments. Earlier he had filled Motoko in on everything he told the others when he first arrived and then she started grumbling something about challenging a dojo. He was already outside in front of the apartments, everyone there had gone out to say goodbye.

"Do you really have to leave?" asked Kitsune.

"I'm afraid I have to. Trouble seems to follow me and it's only a matter of time before you all get dragged into it. Besides, I think I've accomplished what my mother sent me out to do." Said Ranma.

"We'll miss you." Said Su.

"I'll miss you all too. Because trust me, I'm pretty damn sure I could never forget any of you. There is one last thing I have to do before I really leave the district but trust me, this is good bye." Said Ranma.

Motoko goes up to Ranma and offers her hand.

"Huh?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma I must admit when I first met you I misjudged you. I now see that you are an honorable man and a great fighter. I am proud to call you friend." Said Motoko.

Ranma smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm glad I met you too Motoko. You are great swordswoman, don't let anyone tell you different." Said Ranma.

"Oh trust me, I don't plan to." Said Motoko.

With a final wave goodbye Ranma had left the Hinata apartments.

"_You know it's funny, this place was actually starting to feel like home." Said Ranma._

_But instead of a reply all he got was Leo laughing at something so Ranma decided not to start up the conversation for a little while._

Ranma is almost out of the district when he sees Keitaro's so called friends.

"Time to tie up those loose ends."

A few moments later Ranma had a content smile on his face.

"_All I had to do was go hybrid, give them lecture about showing Keitaro some respect…and they piss their pants." Said Ranma._

"_Well now that you're moving out of the district I think it's time we got some training in on those super natural abilities. The first one is called Mane Shield, it's when your mane becomes another extension of your body and can block/catch anything. The second one is called Sonic Roar, a roar that can knock back any opponent no matter how powerful." Said Leo._

"_Well if that's true then why didn't my people use it when they were being wiped out?" asked Ranma._

"_Well after you use it, it kind of leaves you exhausted and incredibly vulnerable to attack." Said Leo._

"_Well I'm game if you are." Said Ranma._

"_Good. Now first thing we need to do is find you a wide open space where no one could get hurt." Said Leo._

Me looking over the work: "Hm…Not too bad if I do say so myself!"


	10. Ranma meets Ranko

Me: "A couple of people have run past the idea of Ryouga/Brianna... What do you all think of that? Because your decision depends on it. Start the fic."

4

3

2

"I never thought I would come here for training." Said Ranma.

I giant platypus walked passed him in the background.

"It's not that this place is creepy…just annoying!" said Ranma.

"_Never mind the stupid animals! I've put off teaching you your abilities for long enough. Now go hybrid." Said Leo._

"_Okay, okay! No need to get all huffy about it." Said Ranma._

Ranma went hybrid again destroying his shirt and shoes.

"_DARN IT! You wouldn't believe how much I have to pay for shirts and shoes." Said Ranma._

"_I'm sure Midnight wouldn't mind." Joked Leo._

"_Hey that's not funny! There's something about that girl that just creeps me out." Said Ranma._

"_Anyways, now that you're in your hybrid form I think I should tell you of your sonic roar. In your hybrid form you have a gland that you can vibrate in your throat. Feel it?" asked Leo._

"_I think so. So what do I do now?" asked Ranma._

"_I want you to vibrate it then roar." Said Leo._

Ranma prepares to roar but is stopped.

"_WAIT! NO! NOT YET! You need to sink your claws into the ground first otherwise you'll be sent flying backwards!" said Leo._

"_Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" asked Ranma._

"_Hey, it's been a long time since I had to teach someone to do this. Cut me some slack." Said Leo._

Ranma got down on all fours and sunk his claws into the ground. He started to vibrate the gland in his throat and roared. Sure enough what came out of Ranma's mouth could only be described as a sonic roar. It even managed to cause a landslide in the distance. Of course the force of this roar pushed Ranma back despite the fact his claws in the earth.

Ranma whistles at the damage he caused.

"_Got to be careful with how I use that roar." Said Ranma._

"_Yes, well the next ability is a little bit more humane. The mane shield." Said Leo._

"_I'm going to attack people with my hair?" asked Ranma._

"_Wouldn't be the first time if I recall correctly." Said Leo._

"_Well you have a point there." Said Ranma._

"_Now think of your mane as an extra arm. An extension of your body if you will." Said Leo._

Ranma did so and was surprised at how long his mane got. It was actually out in front of him to act as a shield.

"_Okay next I think it would be a good idea for you to try becoming a full lion now. You may need it sooner or later." Said Leo._

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"_What was that?" asked Ranma._

"_The Orochi." Said Leo._

"_WHAT? What's it doing waking up?" shouted Ranma._

"_I think it was your sonic roar." Said Leo._

"_Yeah right. You had a hand in waking him up so I could test my new abilities didn't you?" asked Ranma._

"_Well maybe just a little bit." Said Leo._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

One huge gigantic fight later…

Ranma had finally arrived at his mother's house. He looked worse for wear with the tattered clothes and broken shoes.

"Stupid Orochi! 'Oh don't worry Ranma you're not female anymore so it won't try to eat you', doesn't mean it still wouldn't try to kill me…stupid lion." Grumbled Ranma.

"_I heard that! You respect your elders young man!" said Leo._

"_Yes sir." Groaned Ranma._

The door opened and Ranma was hugged by his mother.

"My boy has come home!" cheered Nodoka.

"Mom! Mom! I can't breath…bright light…long tunnel…pearly gates opening wide." Said Ranma.

She let go and started to drag him into the house by his hand.

"Come Ranma, you have some guests waiting for you in the living room. One of them is your new little sister." Said Nodoka.

"Well alright! Let's go!" said Ranma.

He and his mother entered the living.

"So uh where's my new sister?" asked Ranma.

"Down here!" said a voice.

Ranma looked down to see his female half about the size of a Barbie doll.

"R-Ranko?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah that's me…unfortunately." Said Ranko.

Ranma started to laugh but a quick glare from everyone in the room caused him to stop.

"Well what happened to you?" asked Ranma.

"It's all that stupid starry lion's fault! He promised me my own body he just never told me IT WAS THE SIZE OF A BARBIE DOLL!" shouted Ranko.

"_Leooo…"_

"_Not my fault she didn't ask how big she wanted it." Said Leo._

"Well point is I'm here now, despite my size, and I'm willing to stick with you on your journey to America." Said Ranko.

"What? No way!" said Ranma

"Mom, can I? Asked Ranko.

"I don't see why not." Said Nodoka.

"Well I do! What if I sit on her or something?" asked Ranma.

Ranko then got into her cutest little pose, the same one Ranma would use when he asked for an extra octopus puff or ice cream scoop.

"Pwease Ranma?" asked Ranko.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I invented that look!" said Ranma.

There was another nock on the door.

"You two discuss this among yourselves while I answer the door." Said Nodoka.

While Nodoka left Ranma and Ranko began to get into a typical brother/sister fight.

Soon Nodoka came back with Nabiki right behind her.

"**NABIKI?"** shouted both Ranma and Ranko.

"Nice to see you too Ranma and…mini Ranko?" asked Nabiki.

"What's she doing here mom?" asked Ranko.

"I called her here to set a few things straight." Said Nodoka.

"Well I am the number 1 reporter for Martial Arts Monthly." Said Nabiki.

"You are?" asked Ranma.

"I am now. Who better to get information for them?" asked Nabiki

"Well I asked you here to tell you that I've divorced Genma and have decided to take up my first husband's last name…Felis." Said Nodoka.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma and Ranko were now on a plane to America. Luckily Nodoka had taken the liberty to leave out facts like her husband and son being a werelion, and why Ranko was so small.

"Still can't believe I somehow agreed to let you come with me." Said Ranma.

Ranko hopped up onto Ranma's shoulder.

"No man can resist the face you invented… not even it's creator." Said Ranko.

"Someone's coming! Hide! Quick!" whispered Ranma.

Ranko quickly hid underneath Ranma's arm rest as the stewardess came by.

"Hello sir, would you like to join the mile high club?" asked the stewardess.

"Thanks but no thanks. This'll probably be my only time flying." Said Ranma.

The stewardess walked away really depressed.

"Wonder what her problem is." Said Ranma.

"Ranma you really are an idiot sometimes you know that?" asked Ranko.

"Hey!" said Ranma.

Meanwhile in the back of the plane Ranma was being watched by two different women, each with a different motive.

One of the women was Catherine in her human form. She would kill Ranma and earn her place among the phoenix tribe if it killed her.

The other woman was Midnight in civilian clothes. The instant she got she decided to try to find her yummy lion. That way he could see what a cat in heat could really do. Midnight started to drool as her thoughts went NC-17 about what she'd do to Ranma.

Unfortunately neither woman noticed the other as they watched Ranma.

"Ranma, you're going down if it kills me!" whispered Catherine.

"I'm going to get you in the sac with me my yummy lion even if it kills me!" whispered Midnight.

Meanwhile said lion was having a sneezing fit.

"Hey! Watch where you're sneezing!" said Ranko.

"Sorry, I guess somebody's talking about me behind my back." Said Ranma.

Me: "And that's all you're getting for now. Next chapter, Ranma finally arrives in America. I'll see you the next I update."


	11. Ranma's father

Me: "Well okay I have decided, there shall be some Ryouga/Brianna here but only after she scares the hell out of him when she tries to 'punish' him. Mwa ha ha ha! Start the fic."

4

3

2

Saffron smiled as his seer approached him. She always had good news for him, even if there was some bad news it was usually followed by some good news.

"Greetings lord Saffron." Said the seer.

"Seer, I plan to confront Ranma soon and kill him." Said Saffron.

"You can not be serious! After all he did…"

"Silence! The next time we face it will be his turn to die! Now, a source of mine tells me he's headed for America by plane! I want you to tell me which state he's going to be in and where he will be going." Ordered Saffron.

The seer's eyes started to glow white and she rose into the air as if by some unforeseen force.

"The one you seek is headed to the Digger's Mansion in Atlanta Georgia." Said the seer.

"Excellent, then I shall…"

"A word of caution to this tale. Should Ranma ally himself with the Digger family the next time you die, you shall not come back." Said the seer.

Saffron glared.

"Then there's only one thing to do…Kiima! Front and center!" ordered Saffron.

Kiima soon appeared before Saffron kneeling.

"We're going to America to pay the Digger's a visit. Get your weapons." Said Saffron.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The airplane…

"Ranma! Wake up!" said Ranko.

She had practically yelled it in Ranma's ear much to his annoyance.

"What is it? We can't have arrived already!" said Ranma.

"I have to pee!" said Ranko.

"So pee! I'm not stopping you!" said Ranma.

"Ranma! The toilet seat is bigger than I am! I'm most likely going to fall in!" said Ranko.

"Fine! It's not as if you have anything that I haven't already seen." Said Ranma.

Ranma walked to the back of the plane with Ranko on his shoulder.

"You owe me for this you know that?" asked Ranma.

They finally managed to make it into the bathroom and Ranko held onto Ranma's finger as she peed.

"All done?" asked Ranma.

"Yep." Said Ranko.

"Good then let's wash your hands. Mom would kill me if I didn't take good care of my little sister." Said Ranma.

Ranko gave a small smile. Maybe having a big brother wouldn't be so bad after all.

"_Aw isn't that cute?" asked Leo._

"_Leooooooo…" started Ranma._

"_Just saying." Said Leo._

But as soon they got out a whip latched itself around Ranma's neck and pulled him into the bathroom opposite.

"Hey big cat." Said Midnight.

After some adjustments she had some how managed to get on top of him.

"You again! How did you get out of jail?" asked Ranma.

"I slipped through the bars." Said Midnight with a lustful smile.

"Must've been hard considering your rack!" said Ranma.

"Want to take them for a test drive?" asked Midnight putting her hands behind her head.

"Now how would you like it if I initiated you into the mile high club?" asked Midnight.

"Again with that stupid club! What's so great it?" asked Ranma.

Midnight whispered it in Ranma's ear and his eyes widened. A feeling of dread past over him as Midnight gave him a lustful smile.

"Pressure Point Chatzu!" yelled Ranma.

Midnight was yet again immobilized.

"Next time I put you in jail stay in jail! Stupid house cat." Said Ranma.

Ranma had managed to squeeze out from under Midnight and pushed the back of her head with his index finger. This caused for her face to fall into the toilet.

As Ranma got out he found Ranko waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" asked Ranko.

"I don't want to talk about it! Let's just get back to our seats okay?" asked Ranma.

"Well excuuuuuse me." Said Ranko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that night in the plane, Leo visited Ranma in his dreams.

"_Hey Leo, what's up with visiting me in my dreams?" asked Ranma._

"_I think it's time I showed you something." Said Leo._

"_Showed me what?" asked Ranma._

"_Why it is necessary that you kill Saffron again. You see Ranma, you are the one meant to take him down and make sure he stays down…for good!" said Leo. _

"_But…I felt bad enough about doing it the first time. Plus I'm not exactly sure if I could do it a second time." Said Ranma._

"_That is why I must show you this." Said Leo._

All of a sudden the area seemed to change, it now looked as if Ranma and Leo were in…Africa. An African village at night to be precise.

"_Where are we?" asked Ranma._

"_The question is not where, but when." Said Leo._

"_Okay then WHEN are we?" asked Ranma._

"_A couple of years before you were born." Said Leo._

A man came out of one of the huts and Ranma's jaw dropped. The man looked almost exactly like him! He had some more muscle mass than Ranma and what looked like a beard.

"_Is that…" asked Ranma._

"_Yes. That is your father." Said Leo._

"_He…He looks so much like me…I…I can't believe it!" said Ranma._

Leo gave a sad smile and said "_Yes the saying like father like son is still true to this very day."_

"Hey! Felis!" said another voice.

Ranma's father turned around and saw an old friend of his. It was pretty typical for just about everyone in the village to call him Felis, aka by his last name.

"Oh hey Catto, what's up?" asked the bearded Ranma duplicate.

Catto was in his hybrid form that looked a lot like Ranma's.

"I saw how distant you were at dinner, is something wrong?" asked Catto.

"I was just thinking about what Gaja said the other day. I'm starting to feel a little guilty over that fight we had." Said the father of Ranma.

"Aw forget about that. We're happy right where we are, here on Earth." Said Catto.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Say Felina isn't still trying to…ya know…bent on getting me into the sac? Who'd a thunk chocolate chip tuna cookies could make such an impression on a girl?" asked Felis.

(A/N: I'm just going to start calling Ranma's real dad Felis now okay?)

"Afraid so, but frankly with her charms and looks I'm surprised she hasn't already succeeded." Said Catto.

"Eh I just don't feel that way about her ya know. Something just tells me she's not the one." Said Felis.

"That doesn't mean she's not going to try to convince you otherwise." Said Catto.

"Yeah I guess you got me there!" laughed Felis.

Catto and Felis started having a laughing fit. However, it was short lived as a silver fireball was shot at them and the werelions just barely managed to jump out of the way.

They looked up to see Saffron hovering above them, flapping his wings every now and then to keep him air born.

"Like the new technique insects? I call it my silver flame, completely helpless to those who aren't a lycan…but if you're someone like a werelion…" started Saffron.

"_Saffron?" asked Ranma._

Felis glared at Saffron and took a couple of steps towards him.

"Why are you doing this? We've never done anything to harm you! You're no where even close to Africa for some of us to know about you!" said Felis.

"Maybe not now, but I am told that one day one of you may cause my down fall! That is why I have decided to squash all of you like the insects you are!" said Saffron.

"You can't take us all out…not alone!" said Catto glaring at the demi god.

"That is why I have enlisted some help." Said Saffron.

As if on cue, vampires started emerging from the shadows.

"Funny thing these vampires, offer them some blood of the phoenix people and they'll do whatever you want…one even offered a blow job for some reason. Naturally I incinerated her on sight." Said Saffron.

"Catto, go warn everyone by ringing the bell in the town square, I got these blood suckers." Said Felis.

The vampires were starting to close in on Felis and Catto who were back to back.

"But I can't just…" started Catto.

"GO! Or I'LL kick your butt!" said Felis.

Catto ran off reluctantly to warn everyone, leaving Felis to deal with the vampires.

"This should be good." Said Saffron.

He flew up and sat on a nearby cliff.

"Okay ladies and gents…you want a piece of me…" started Felis.

Felis went hybrid and Ranma's jaw dropped for a second time.

"_Even in his hybrid form he looks like me." Said Ranma._

"Well come on then! I've never run away from a fight and I'm not about to start now!" shouted Felis.

"_He even sounds like me on some level!" said Ranma._

Felis dug his claws into the dirt and let out a sonic roar knocking back a lot of the vampires away from him. However, as powerful as this move was it was limited to a number of times it could be performed.

But luckily he heard the town bell ringing and grinned.

"You're all in trouble now." Said Felis.

Sure enough, soon werelions in their full beast forms came bounding towards the vampires and heading to the square.

It was an entire village of werelions vs. the vampires Saffron had hired…and the werelions were winning.

"It's time to end this battle!" said Saffron.

He summoned another silver flame in the palm of his hand. He then clenched his fist and the flame took the shape of a spear. He flew down and speared one of the giant lions through the heart.

"One down, a village to go!" said Saffron!

"You!" shouted a voice.

Saffron turned around to see Felis glaring at him.

"You just killed one of my best friends…for that…YOU WILL PAY!" shouted Felis.

Felis continued his glare as he stood up straight and spread his arms wide.

"Lion Style Martial Arts Ultimate Attack: GALAXY LION!" shouted Felis.

A giant blue lion with tiny white dots appeared to shoot out of Felis and towards Saffron. This ki lion was about two times as big as Ranma in his full beast form. In one mighty explosion it contacted with Saffron, unfortunately he had used everything in that blast and had lost consciousness.

"_That was amazing! Is that in my father's book too?" asked Ranma._

"_It's on the very last page." Said Leo._

The village seemed to disappear for a second but then reappeared in ruins.

"_What the hell just happened?" asked Ranma._

"_Time has past. This is after the battle, unfortunately Saffron's participation lost your village the battle." Said Leo. _

Felis was under what looked a bunch of rubble, he pushed it off and looked at the destruction that had happened.

"No…" was the only word Felis let out.

Felis started searching frantically for one of his friends or family members. He removed rubble from all over the place searching for his friends.

"Catto! Felina! Anyone! Please still be alive!" prayed Felis.

It took him a while but he found all of his friends…dead.

"No…It's not fair! I should've been taken down with them!" shouted Felis.

He slammed his fists down on the ground repeatedly while tears flowed from his eyes.

"_Wow. He's really taking this hard." Said Ranma._

"_Could you honestly say that you wouldn't have acted in the same way if everyone you ever grew up with died?" asked Leo._

"_I guess not…" said Ranma._

It had taken Felis awhile but he had finally found everyone in his village's dead bodies and started to dig some graves. However, he failed to see Saffron's body so it was assumed that he was still alive somewhere.

"Upon these graves I vow…I vow that I shall continue to train myself until I am able to beat Saffron and avenge the deaths of my fallen comrades!" said Felis.

Ranma gave a sad smile. He had a feeling he really would have gotten along with his old man.

"_Do you understand now?" asked Leo._

"_Yes. I think I do." Said Ranma._


	12. Saffron at the Digger's

Me: "Well here's the next chapter for everyone. Also I would like to take this time to say another disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never shall…probably. Start the fic."

4

3

2

An incredibly fat guy opens the plane bathroom to find Midnight still stuck thanks to the Pressure Point Chatzu.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this one was vacant." Said the man.

Midnight just glared at him as he left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma breathed in the fresh air deeply.

"Well Ranko, I finally did it! I'm finally in America!" said Ranma.

Ranko had climbed up onto her designated place on his shoulder.

"And with your new sister don't forget." Said Ranko.

"How can I? You remind me every two seconds." Said Ranma.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted a voice.

"Okay that sounds really weird with the French accent." Said Ranko.

Ranma turned around and saw Catherine in her hybrid form flying straight at him. Ranma quickly went hybrid and looked at the mini girl him.

"So this is what you looked like in your hybrid form." Said Ranko.

"Ranko remember what we talked about?" asked Ranma.

"Sigh. Right, under the mane. I just hopped you remembered to shampoo." Said Ranko.

Ranko lifted up some of his hair and climbed under it.

"Argh! It's like a jungle in here!" said Ranko.

Catherine began to swoop down at Ranma talons first. She started to get closer but Ranma didn't even flinch. As soon as she was in range Ranma grabbed her ankles and slammed her onto the pavement. He then sat on her pinning her down.

"Listen Catherine! I don't want to hurt you! When are you going to realize that Saffron doesn't give a damn about you? He views everyone who isn't of the phoenix tribe as insects, that includes you!" said Ranma.

"Liar!" shouted Catherine.

"I'm trying to help you here dumb ass!" said Ranma.

"I don't want or need your help!" said Catherine.

Ranma sighed and let her get up…however he only did this so he could knock her out.

"You can come out now Ranko." Said Ranma.

Ranko came out of Ranma's mane and looked down at Catherine.

"So what're you going to do with her?" asked Ranko.

Ten seconds later Catherine was tied to the top of a flag pole.

"That should keep her busy when she comes to." Said Ranma.

"Now all we have to do is find the Digger's home. Or at least that's what Leo told me there name was anyways." Said Ranma.

"Now how the heck are we going to find it?" asked Ranko.

Ranma was about to respond when they walked past a fish market.

"TUNA!" shouted Ranma.

Ranko held onto Ranma's pigtail for dear life as he ran towards the fish.

As Ranma began to dig into some freshly bought fish something very fiery flew past them…and fast.

"Was that a comet?" asked Ranko.

Ranma gulped down his fish and his face turned serious.

"A comet with a ki signature? I don't think so! I'd know that ki anywhere. It's Saffron!" said Ranma.

"No that'd be impossible! He's supposed to still be a baby!" said Ranko.

Kiima flew past them, not quite at the same speed, but still pretty fast in herself.

"And Kiima?" asked Ranko.

"Any other doubts?" asked Ranma.

"No I'm good. But what're they doing here?" asked Ranko.

"Whatever it is it can't be good. Hold on Ranko!" said Ranma.

Ranma went hybrid and ran off after them…only to have a whip latch itself around his neck.

"Going somewhere big cat?" asked Midnight.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I don't have time for this you mangy house cat!" said Ranma.

Ranma grabbed the whip and flipped her over his shoulder. Unfortunately she landed on her feet.

"Get out of my way!" said Ranma.

"What's a matter? Kitty don't want to play?" asked Midnight.

"I'm in a hurry so SCAT CAT!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma focused his ki until became a ball in his hand.

"LEO BLASTER!" shouted Ranma.

A blast of pure ki shot Midnight right into a stone wall knocking her out.

"Shouldn't we tie her up and hand her over to the police?" asked Ranko.

"We'll tie her up later! Right now we have more important things to worry about!" said Ranma.

Ranma then ran off in the same direction that Saffron was headed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Brittany was just laying on lounge chair in the back yard soaking up some rays and working on her tan in human form.

"Ah. This is the life." Said Brittany.

However, a shadow soon loomed over her.

"Hey, whoever's there! Do you mind moving? You're blocking the sun!" said Brittany.

"The sun is last of your worries." Said a voice.

That was a voice she had never heard of before. And it sure didn't sound friendly, she quickly changed into her hybrid form and leaped away before a silver fire ball enflamed it.

"Just who are you anyways?" asked Brittany.

"I am Saffron. And I am here to kill you, you pathetic little insect!" said Saffron.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" shouted a voice.

Brittany turned around to see Charlie being chased through the skies by Kiima.

"I am truly sorry. I honestly think you would've fit in pretty well with the phoenix tribe but orders are orders." Said Kiima.

"Charlie!" shouted Brittany.

Brittany gritted her teeth. She had to help her friend but she couldn't turn her back on this guy, it was too dangerous.

He formed another silver fireball in his hand.

"I call this my Silver Flame." Said Saffron.

He threw the silver fire ball at Brittany but she luckily jumped out of the way. She leapt into the air and tried to deliver a flying kick but Saffron just flew out of the way causing her to crash. No matter how many times he threw the silver flames at her she just kept dodging, she was too fast.

Every time Brittany tried to land a blow on Saffron he just flew out of the way. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to get tired.

"Let's face fact, you can't keep this up forever insect." Said Saffron.

Brittany hated to admit but he was right. All of sudden a sword shot out of nowhere and cut off Saffron's arm.

"No one is killing my daughter." Said a voice.

That sword had belonged to none other than Julia Digger's herself.

"You cut off my arm! How dare you!" said Saffron holding what little of his arm was attached.

"How dare you attack my daughter for no reason is a better question!" said Julia.

She leapt into the air and kneed him in the stomach. She then elbowed him in the face followed by a round house kick to the head sending him crashing to the ground.

As soon as she landed she turned to Cheetah to check on her.

"Brittany are you okay?" asked Julia.

"I'm fine mom but I don't think I won't to go anywhere near those places hit by that silver flame stuff." Said Brittany.

Julia was about to respond when they heard laughing. They turned around to see Saffron picking up his fallen appendage and in a burst of fiery flame reattached itself.

"I must admit you are pretty good for an insect. You might have been able to beat the old me but I am new and improved." Said Saffron.

He put his hand on the ground and a trail of fire shot over to Julia entrapping her in a cage completely made out of fire.

"As good as you may be, you are not the one meant to kill me. Now where were we?" asked Saffron.

Saffron was about to launch another attack when a red dot appeared on him.

"What the?" asked Saffron.

Then another one appeared…and another and another.

"What's going on here?" demanded Saffron.

"Down here!" shouted a voice.

Saffron looked down to see Gina in her Ginamobile armed to the teeth.

"Eat this!" said Gina.

Before you knew it she unleashed the full power of her car upon Saffron. But all the lasers and missiles, ect only got as far to hit a wall of fire made by Saffron.

"Nice try." Said Saffron.

He sent a huge fireball at the Ginamobile causing it to explode. Luckily she got out in time but that didn't make it any easier on her.

"MY CAR!" shouted Gina.

"Oh that's the least of your worries." Said Saffron.

He started walking towards her with intent on killing her when Brittany rammed him with her shoulder at werecheetah speed knocking him away.

"Gina run for it!" said Brittany.

Saffron got with blazing fire in his eyes.

"How dare you!" said Saffron.

Meanwhile Dr. Diggers was trying to shoot down Kiima without hurting Charlie. He had heard Charlie's cry for help and came out immediately, he had wanted to go down there and help his wife and kids but he knew he would never hear the end of it if just abandoned Charlie. The sooner the crazy lady was shot down the better.

"Hold still!" said Dr. Diggers.

He tried everything but she kept dodging. Also the fact that she was chasing after Charlie wasn't helping.

Back on the ground, Brianna had entered the fight…WITH AN ARMY OF PEEBOS!

"Go forth my peebo army!" ordered Brianna.

Hundreds of peebos started marching towards Saffron. Said winged warrior sweat dropped at the sight.

He flicked one of his fingers and a small fire ball appeared above it. He threw it at one of the peebos causing it to explode thus leading it to a chain reaction. Brianna gasped as she saw that the explosions were headed straight towards her.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" shouted a voice.

The next thing she knew she had her own personal body shield from the explosion. When the dust settled there was nothing but rubble. But then…the ruble started to rumble and out popped…RYOUGA HABIKI! (A/N: Bet you thought it was going to be Ranma didn't you? Eh? Eh? WRONG! He's going to come a little later in the chapter.)

"Well that hurt." Said Ryouga.

Thank god for the baksai tenkutsu training, otherwise he'd had been dead by now. He started to pull Brianna up by the hand who now looked at him with hearts in her eyes. She was stuck in a pile of rubble but she was still drooling over him.

"You look…familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" asked Saffron.

Ryouga face faulted.

"Ah no matter, you shall soon die along with the rest." Said Saffron.

Saffron was about to strike again when Brittany rammed him with her shoulder again.

"Don't tell me you forgot about little old me." Said Brittany.

"Fool! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" asked Saffron.

Saffron called up another Silver Flame and clenched it in his fist turning it into a fiery spear.

"Prepare to die!" shouted Saffron.

(A/N: come on, you knew he would have to say it eventually in this thing. I mean come on! It IS a Ranma story after all.)

Brittany had a really bad feeling about that spear. It was fight or flight and this time she chose flight.

She ran off but somehow Saffron was managing to keep up with her. It didn't make sense! She was a werecheetah! He wasn't supposed to be able to keep up with her! And she was partially right, the old Saffron couldn't have kept up with her speed but thanks to the goblet Kiima used this was an easy task for him.

He was about to spear her when a magical blast shot him into a wall he looked up to see Dr. Diggers glaring at him. He had finally been able to shoot down Kiima and Saffron was at the top of his list on who he should get some pay back on!

"You stay the hell away from my family!" ordered Dr. Diggers.

"And you stay the hell out of this!" said Saffron.

He shot a fireball at him sending him flying.

"DAD!" shouted Brittany.

"THEO!" shouted Julia.

Brittany was about to run to him when something happened that she never thought would…she tripped…on a rock…causing her to fall to the ground. Not exactly a safe place when there was someone trying to kill you.

He summoned another fiery silver spear and was about to strike it through Brittany when all of a sudden he was sent flying by a sonic roar.

And who should this sonic roar belong to but none other than Ranma Felis. Ranma walked over to Brittany and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Ranma.

Brittany was just saved by a werelion. He looked more bestial than human but was still very easy on the eyes…at least for her. She looked him over and fought the urge to drool. Although she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't wearing a shirt…not that she minded.

"Hello?" asked Ranma.

"Huh? Oh right, I'm okay." Said Brittany.

Ranma nodded his head and turned towards Saffron.

"Saffron! For your massacre on the tribe of werelions I shall make you pay!" said Ranma.

Saffron could recognize that voice anywhere, it was the one voice he hated more than anything. It was the voice of Ranma.

"You're a werelion? Pft! Why am I not surprised? Oh well I have something special planned for you!" said Saffron.

He summoned another silver flame but this time it completely enveloped his body.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back up in the starry sky Leo was agasped.

"No! He's not supposed to have taken his Silver Flame technique that far yet! Ranma isn't ready for that!" said Leo.

Leo was about to actually jump down to Earth when something grabbed his tail and pulled him back. It was his best friend Draco.

"Leo are you nuts? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into for just thinking about what you're trying to do?" demanded Draco.

"Draco if I don't do something he'll die!" said Leo.

"So you can let an entire breed die but not this guy?" asked Draco.

Leo glared at him with ice cold eyes.

"Okay, I'll admit it that was a low blow but actually going down there?" asked Draco.

"I have to do something Draco! He's like a son to me!" said Leo.

Draco sighed and let go of Leo's tail.

"Okay then…go save the kid. But just so you know…you are going to be in SO much trouble!" said Draco.

Leo sighed.

"I know. I'm really going to miss everyone up here." Said Leo sadly.

With that being said he pounced down to Earth. Saffron wouldn't know what hit him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back on Earth, Saffron was walking towards Ranma in his fiery glow. (A/N: Think how Cell would walk…only if he was caught on fire with silver flames.)

Ranma got into a defensive stance. He had seen what those silver flames could do and now that Saffron was covered in them Ranma couldn't do moves like the chestnut fist or the pressure point chatzu, not that the pressure points would have worked on Saffron seeing as how he wasn't technically 100 percent human. And the only ki attack he had managed to get down was Leo Blaster. In short, Ranma was in a bit of trouble.

"Now it's your turn to die!" said Saffron.

All of a sudden a mighty roar was heard and a black lion with stars on its body came crashing down and landed on all fours. This lion was ten times the size of Ranma in his full beast mode, but Ranma knew better, he knew exactly who this lion was.

"Leo?" asked Ranma.

Leo gave a mighty roar and knocked Saffron so hard he was on a first class trip all the way back to Jusendo. With Saffron temporarily out of the way Julia's cage disintegrated. She ran off to find her husband and make sure he was okay.

She ran over to where her husband landed and started to remove rubble. She found him lying underneath with a very weak smile.

He managed to get out a very weak "Hi hon."

"Theo! Thank God you're okay!" said Julia.

She hugged him tightly, for a minute she had actually thought she might have lost him. But she let go when she heard him say a very weak "Ow!"

"Oh Theo I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked Julia.

"Just let me heal myself for a second." Said Dr. Diggers.

Leo then started to shrink, he also began to take on human characteristics. He kept doing this until was man sized and Ranma saw him for the first time in his human form.

"Leo? Is that really you? Asked Ranma.

"Yes it's me. You're probably wondering why I saved you…well I didn't know Saffron had developed his technique that far yet. To beat him now you need something else, something you can't find here on Earth." Said Leo.

This puzzled Ranma for a second. What else did he need? But then Ranma realized something…

"Aren't you going to be in trouble for leaving the sky?" asked Ranma.

Storm clouds started to form above, thunder was heard and lightning was seen.

"Yes." Said Leo.

Then a booming voice was heard that said **_"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

"I have to go now. I am in biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig trouble. I'm just thankful he's merciful." Said Leo.

"Who is?" asked Ranma.

"Who do you think? It's the big guy!" said Leo.

"Big guy?" asked Ranma.

"You know…THE big guy." Said Leo.

Realization dawned upon Ranma.

"Oh. You mean **him**." Said Ranma.

"Yep." Said Leo with a tiny bit of fear.

A giant bolt of lightning then took Leo away.

Ranma tried to talk to Leo through their connection to make sure he was okay but somehow the connection got cut off. Ranma couldn't talk to Leo!

Meanwhile Brittany just stood there confused.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" asked Brittany.

Ranma turned to the werecheetah rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh hi, I'm Ranma Felis. Sorry about this." Said Ranma.

Me: "And that's all you get for now."

Gina: "MY CAR!"

She then turns to me with an angry glint in her eyes.

Gina: "This is YOUR fault!"

Me: "Well people, I have to run for my life now. I'll see you the next time I update."


	13. Life at the Digger's

Me: "Well thanks to shinji the good sharer Gina is out cold with a tranq dart in her butt. Thanks by the way. I'm going to tie her up in a room so she doesn't try to kill me anymore. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Britanny looked Ranma in the eye. She lost herself in them for a sec but quickly snapped out of it.

"Alright stud muffin! I would really like to know what the hell is going on here!" said Britanny.

Ranma blushed a little at what she called him.

"Sigh. Okay, but could you get the rest of your family? It's a very long story and I'd only like to tell it once." Said Ranma.

"Okay then, just as long as I get some answers." Said Brittany.

As Britanny ran off at a speed that was slightly greater than Ranma's (A/N: I already mentioned how fast Ranma was in hybrid form so yes Ranma is very close to Cheetah's speed.) Ryouga decided to pop over.

He looked Ranma over with the most confused look ever. He couldn't get over how big Ranma was…he even dwarfed that werecheetah he saw.

"Ranma? Is that really you in there?" asked Ryouga.

"Ryouga? Heh. That's right, you've never seen me in my hybrid form before. I don't know how you got here but you must have stayed Saffron off long enough for me to get here…or at least help out in some way." Said Ranma.

"Well…yeah. That blonde girl keeps looking at me with these eyes. So…what are you?" asked Ryouga.

"I'm a werelion. And as it turns out, I'm the last of my breed thanks to Saffron." Said Ranma.

"So that's how you managed to overpower me last time…but what has Saffron got to do with your breed?" asked Ryouga.

"It's a long story. So how'd you end up here in America? Looking for the Tendo dojo again I take it?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, only this time I did not like what I found." Said Ryouga sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Let's just say Akane wasn't the angel I thought she was." Said Ryouga.

"I tried to warn you!" said Ranma.

"Now she's engaged to some big buffed guy who's obsessed with Disney for some reason. But what really shook me up was that she hit someone who was just asking for the time. The Akane I knew is dead!" Said Ryouga.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the mention of a buffed guy obsessed with Disney but shrugged it off.

"Well at least there's still Akari right?" asked Ranma.

Ryouga all of a sudden found his shoes very fascinating.

"No? Oh Ryouga what happened man?" asked Ranma.

Ryouga just looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" said Ryouga.

It was at this moment that Ranko popped out from underneath Ranma's hair.

"Don't worry about it Ryouga, you'll be okay in time."

Ryouga's jaw dropped.

"Ranko? Didn't I tell you to find someplace safe and hide?" demanded Ranma.

"Well what place is safer than with my big brother?" asked Ranko.

"R-R-Ranma is that who I think it is?" asked Ryouga.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story." Said Ranma.

A second later Britanny came back with her friends and family…including Brianna who was eyeing Ryouga.

"Hi!" said Ranko.

Dr. Diggers held his chin in deep thought when he saw Ranko. There was something about the mini girl's aura that was just off.

"Sigh. Okay well now that you're all here I guess I should start off with my name. I'm Ranma Felis, and this whole thing is kind of my fault…" said Ranma.

About few hours later Ranma had finally completed his story, and when he did the entire Digger family wanted to KILL Genma. They all couldn't believe that such a man would do all of those things to such a poor boy.

"So that's why I came here. I was told that I might fit in here. However, I do realize I'm a stranger to you guys and if you don't want me to stay. I could always find a hotel or something." Said Ranma.

"Believe it or not Ranma this kind of thing is typical here. Of course you can stay." Said Julia.

She had looked the boy over earlier and could describe him in two words…power house.

"Really? Thanks! But I don't want to be a burden." Said Ranma.

Britanny moved over to him so fast Ranma almost fell off the rock he was sitting on.

"It's no burden! Really!" said Britanny.

Ranma gave a small gulp. There was something about this girl that made him nervous…but it was a good kind of nervous. It was pretty hard to explain.

Ranma got up and Britanny was surprised at how tall he was. There weren't many on Earth that could say they were taller than but Ranma definitely fit the bill.

"Well at least let me help you rebuild this place." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning Ranma, in his human form, was having a sparring match. Ryouga wasn't much of a match for Ranma anymore but he had to get those morning kinks out somehow.

"Come on Ryouga! I know I'm a lycanthrope now but you can do better than that!" said Ranma.

"Shut up! You've changed your style! I'm still used to Anything Goes version of you not this new Lion whatever junk!" said Ryouga.

But little did the martial artists know that they had an audience.

"Yeah so I tried to get Ryouga to follow me to my room to 'show' him something but we got separated and he got lost. I couldn't find him again for seven hours!" said Brianna.

Britanny was watching Ranma with a tiny bit of drool coming out of her mouth. Even in human form he looked good enough to her.

"Uh-huh." Said Britanny.

"I mean how the heck am I supposed to have nookie with him if I can't even get him into my room!" said Brianna.

"Uh-huh." Said Britanny.

"Brit, are you even listening to me?" asked Brianna.

"Uh-huh." Said Britanny.

Brianna was starting to get a bit annoyed with her sister.

"Mom says we're not allowed to have tuna anymore." Said Brianna.

"WHAT?" shouted Britanny.

"Sorry but I had to say something to bring you out of that day dream daze you were in. I mean look at you, you're drooling!" said Brianna.

Britanny wiped the small amount of drool from her face and glared at her sister.

"So you two are checking out my big brother and his friend huh?" said a voice.

The two members of the Digger family turned around and saw Ranko sitting on the windowsill.

"Ranko, when did you get here?" asked Brittany.

"I think somewhere around the second 'uh-huh'. I don't blame you for checking out my big brother but there is something you should know. You got to keep in mind that in the past women just looked at him like a prize to be fought over. And the one girl he did manage to love would literally hurt him. Treat him right…or otherwise you're never going to win his heart." Said Ranko.

Britanny looked at Ranma with caring eyes.

"Ranma…"

"Oh by the Ranko, our dad wanted to speak with you to see if he could make you regular size." Said Brianna.

"HE CAN DO THAT?" asked Ranko excitedly.

"Heh. You'd be surprised at what our dad can do." Said Brianna.

"Try this on for size then! Shi-Shi-Hokodan!" shouted Ryouga.

Ryouga sent his depression ki blast straight towards Ranma up in the air.

"HA! I got that thing beat! Leo Blaster!" shouted Ranma.

A blast of pure ki in the shape of a lion plowed right through Ryouga's attack and knocked him out.

"Oops. Looks like I got a little carried away." Said Ranma.

"Very impressive." Said a voice.

Ranma turned around to see Julia with an approving look.

"I would very much like to see how you would fair against me." Said Julia.

Ranma gave her a look over and could describe what he saw in two words…Power House. Ranma got into a defensive stance and was about to say 'Bring it on' when Ranma simply just stood up and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry but just recently I switched martial arts styles, I don't want to face you until I have completely mastered it. Although I do think your daughter might get the kinks out of me." Said Ranma.

"You want to spar with me?" asked Britanny.

"Yep. If it's not too much trouble." Said Ranma.

"Okay, you asked for it." Said Britanny.

She leapt out of the window and landed in front of Ranma. Ranma nodded to her and turned hybrid.

"Let's see how you'd fair against one of my super sonic punches!" said Britanny.

Britanny was amazed to find that Ranma had caught said sonic punch single handed. Ranma didn't want to hurt her so he basically just threw her. And this was how it went, Britanny would try some form of attack and Ranma would catch it and throw her.

This went on for quite a while until Ranma's stomach started growling. Ranma started rubbing the back of his neck and said "Heh heh. Guess I'm hungry."

Britanny's stomach growled in agreement with Ranma's stomach.

"Um…me too." Said Britanny.

"Hey, in my father's book there's a recipe for chocolate chip tuna cookies…not exactly sure why he put it in there in the first place, but we could make some if you want." Said Ranma.

Britanny now looked at Ranma with giant sparkling eyes.

"Uh…was it something I said?" asked Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere…

"Hm…Well Ranko under normal circumstances getting you full size would be a snap, however I am afraid that there is something blocking me from doing so." Said Dr.Diggers.

"Really? What is it?" asked Ranko.

"Sigh. You were the girl who drowned at Jusenkyo all those years ago right?" asked Dr. Diggers.

"Yeah, I remember on the day I died bad men were chasing me and I couldn't see where I was going." Said Ranko.

"Well the magic of Jusenkyo's chaos magic is blocking any and all of my attempts at restoring you to regular size." Said Dr. Diggers.

"So…it's hopeless?" asked Ranko.

"Only if we give up. I'm sure I could find a book or something in Shangri-La to help us." Said Dr. Diggers.

In front of the opened doorway Dr. Diggers could see Brianna trying to drag an unconscious Ryouga into her room.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrah! Well big boy, you're heavier than you look I'll give you that." Said Brianna.

Me: "Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you the next time I update."


	14. Cookies

Me: "Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own anything so don't say I do, but wait, what's this? Now there is over 200 reviews… PARTY…AGAIN. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ryouga begins to wake up only to find Brianna giving him a pose that turns his nose into a blood fountain. Normally he would have fainted but he didn't trust her with an unconscious him alone for some reason so he ran out the door.

"Okay! I need to get out of here!" shouted Ryouga.

Ryouga ran for a little and opened up a door only to see Brianna giving him the same pose inviting him in. Ryouga got another nose bleed as he looked at the woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Ryouga.

He slammed the door shut and started to run.

"WHERE IS THE FRONT DOOR?" shouted Ryouga.

For some reason he thought he was somewhere near the entrance so he continued to look for a way out. He opened up a door only to find Brianna again only with a different sexy pose for him causing him to get another nose bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Ryouga.

He slammed the door shut and started to run again.

"WHERE IS THE FRONT DOOR?" shouted Ryouga.

He opened up another door only to find Brianna again with another different sexy pose for him causing him to get another nose bleed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Ryouga.

He slammed the door shut and started to run again.

"WHERE IS THE FRONT DOOR?" shouted Ryouga.

Now Ryouga thinks that he's opening up a number of different doors but because of his lack of sense of direction it was in reality the same door each and every time.

(A/N: Yes I got that from Dexter's Lab Ego Trip. And no I don't own it so don't say I do.)

Around his third lap a giant claw came out of the floor and picked up Ryouga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Ryouga.

The claw did as he was told…sort of. Actually it just kind of threw Ryouga into Brianna's room.

"There you are. You were a very naughty boy for trying to run away, I think you should be 'punished'." Said Brianna.

With one final nose bleed Ryouga's brain couldn't take anymore and did a temporary shut down causing Ryouga to faint.

Brianna walked over to make sure he was okay…by nudging him with her foot a little.

"Aw great! He's out cold! Probably from all the blood he lost in those nose bleeds." Pouted Brianna.

Brianna started to think seriously for a second. Could she still have her 'fun' with him even though he was unconscious?

Nah! Where was the thrill in that?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Ranma and Britanny had somehow gotten into a bit of a food fight with some of the ingredients.

"I'm going to get you!" said Ranma.

He threw some tuna at her which she gladly caught with her mouth.

"Hey no fair, you're cheating." Said Ranma.

Well eventually they stopped having their little game and actually got around to making the stupid cookies. Once they were placed inside the oven Britanny gave herself a once over, she was a mess.

"Well while the cookies are baking I'm going to go take a shower." Said Britanny.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on the cookies so they don't burn down the house or whatever." Said Ranma.

Britanny's lips curled into a smile as she thought of something.

"The bathroom is just down the hall so don't come in and peek." Said Britanny.

"Sure." Said Ranma.

"I'm serious, you had better not peek." Said Britanny.

"Sure." Said Ranma.

"So if you eventually need to use the bathroom and come in you had seriously better not peek." Said Britanny.

"Sure." Said Ranma.

"So don't peek." Said Britanny.

"Sure." Said Ranma.

Britanny began to walk away with a big pout on her face; she was hoping he was planning on peeking.

(A/N: I got that from Midori Days. I don't own it and never will but I thought it would be appropriate.)

Ranma turned around to see Dr. Diggers pulling off his Flaming Skull technique on him.

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT PEEKING!"

But instead of a scream as he was used to he heard clapping. Ranma was actually applauding him.

"Now that is really something! I am impressed sir! Not many can beat Mr. Tendo's demon head trick but you beat it quite easily!" applauded Ranma.

Dr. Diggers blinked for a second or two. No one had ever actually applauded him over something like this.

"Oh um thank you?"

Before either one could say another word a bolt of lightning hit the ground outside. Both Dr. Diggers and Ranma ran out to see if there was any damage only to find Leo in his human form looking slightly sad.

"Leo?" asked Ranma.

"Yes Ranma it's me. I've been banished from the night sky because of my actions." Said Leo.

Ranma gave a small gasp. He had now realized that Leo had risked literally everything to save him. This put him in a whole new light to Ranma.

"It's only temporary mind you. In a couple of years I'm allowed to go back up there, and I'm going to stay up there if I know what's good for me." Said Leo.

"I'm sorry Leo, because of me you were banished." Apologized Ranma.

"Listen Ranma, I knew full well the risks I was taking leaving the night sky and I did it anyways. Don't blame yourself…are those cookies I smell?" asked Leo.

"Oh uh yeah. Me and Brit decided to try to make some of those chocolate chip tuna cookies." Said Ranma.

Leo just shook his head a little and sighed. "You're definitely your father's son alright."

Ranma couldn't help but smile a little at this.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere…

Daishi enters a room and bows in front of his master.

"Master Talon, you have a visitor." Said Daishi.

"Very well send her in." said Pee Wee.

(A/N: I like to call him Pee Wee seeing as how most everyone does.)

"Hey there small fry, long time no see." Said a voice.

The owner of the voice stepped into the light to reveal herself as Midnight.

"You! What are you doing here you traitor? The instant I finished giving you what you wanted you ran out!" said Pee Wee.

"Calm down Pee Wee, I came here because I needed your help with something." Said Midnight.

"Ha! Why would I help you when you've obviously never done anything for me in return?" asked Pee Wee.

"Just hear me out. As of recently I've met a werelion that I now have the hots for." Said Midnight.

Pee Wee just glared at her.

"However, I'm beginning to get the impression he doesn't return my feelings like he should. Which is why I came back to the very man who made me the **cat** burglar I am today, you see I want him very very badly. And I will do anything to get him." Said Midnight. She gave him a wink before continuing. "Anything."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in Nerima…the park to be specific…

"_Oh when there's trouble you know who to call…TEEN TITANS!"_ Sung Hercules.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! THE TEEN TITANS THEME SONG IS NOT A DISNEY SONG!" shouted Akane.

"Hey angry lady, why are you always so angry?" asked Hercules.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" shouted Akane.

"Have you ever been run over by an escalator before? I hear it's lots of fun!" said Hercules.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Akane.

"Hi I'm Hercules." Said Hercules.

"I already know who you are dumbass!" shouted Akane.

Hercules then sneezed in her face. Which was really unpleasant because her mouth was open and everything.

"I'm sorry I sneezed on you lady, but don't worry I'm Hercules." Said Hercules.

"NO! YOU'RE AN IDIOT THAT'S WHO YOU ARE!" shouted Akane.

"Well I'm smart enough to tell you're upset because I sneezed on you." Said Hercules.

0.0

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't worry angry lady, I'm going to help clean you up." Said Hercules.

He grabbed Akane's dress and ripped off the bottom part for the entire park to see. As he started to clean her face her temper continued to rise.

"YOU PERVERT!" shouted Akane.

She whipped out her mallet only to have Hercules send her flying into the sky with a simple flick of his wrist.

"That angry lady sure does like to fly a lot." Said Hercules.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Seer's Hamlet…

Onoli walked into the room to find Tirga writing up a storm of some sort.

"What are you doing now?" asked Onoli.

"I'm writing a book." Said Tirga.

Onoli looked at Tirga as if he said he was about to give birth to girl.

"You're kidding right? Wait, I know it's some type of porno book right?" asked Onoli.

"Not exactly. It's really a book of pick up lines!" said Tirga.

Onoli sighed and placed a hand on his face.

"And I didn't see that coming…how could I have missed that?" asked Onoli.

"Sheila is still kind of bent on the whole marriage thing, so I needed something to preoccupy my time. It also had to be something where I would still be okay if Sheila caught me in the act. Now a days she doesn't like me even looking at other women. But so far I think I've done pretty good with my book." Said Tirga.

"Let me see it then." Said Onoli.

He took a look at what Tirga had written so far and sweat dropped.

"You're kidding right? Don't tell me these are lines that you've actually used!"

"What's wrong with them?" asked Tirga.

"Oh come on! Listen to this one, ahem, 'Do you believe in first sight or should I walk by again?' tell me you didn't use that." Said Onoli.

"Hey, I'll have you know that one has worked it's fair share on all the lovely ladies." Said Tirga.

Onoli just rolled his eyes and moved on.

"Okay then how about this one? 'I hope you don't think I'm being forward but do you mind if I chew on your butt' WHAT KIND OF PICK UP LINE IS THAT?"

"A good one! It's gotten me lots of action with the ladies!" said Tirga.

Onoli looked at him with half lidded eyes and said "And exactly what type of ladies are you saying these things to?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Brianna walked down the stairs to see her father, Leo, and Ranma playing a game of Go Fish or Go Pisces as Leo called it. Both Ranma and Leo were losing badly.

"Hey dad, do we have any smelling salts?" asked Brianna

"Check the cupboard. Got any threes Leo?" asked Dr. Diggers.

"Go Pisces." Said Leo.

On the table they were playing on was also a plate of chocolate chip tuna cookies. Most of them were eaten by Ranma and Leo but Ranma made sure to save Britanny some. He had a feeling he would regret it otherwise.

Speaking of whom…

Back up in the bathroom, Britanny was fuming in the shower.

"Why hasn't he come to peek on me yet?" pouted Britanny.

But soon enough she caught a whiff of the smell of chocolate chip cookies and tuna in the air, which could only mean one thing…

"COOKIES ARE DONE!"

Britanny grabbed a towel and ran downstairs. Once she got there Ranma saw her, got a nose bleed and fainted.

"Wow. You actually gave Ranma a nose bleed…didn't think he got those." Said Leo.

"Why not?" asked Dr. Diggers.

"I don't know. He saw an Amazon naked once and all it did was scare him… well sort of anyways." Said Leo.

Dr. Diggers once again went into his Flaming Skull technique. "HE DID WHAT?"

"Dad, that only works if the person is actually awake for it!" said Britanny.

"Oh yeah." Said the Flaming Skull/Dr. Diggers.

Me: "Well everyone, that's all you get for now. But I do have a party treat for you all. Roll preview."

4

3

2

(An Mdizzle production)

**Coming soon to a Ranma section near you…**

**Every 1,000 years there is an ultimate battle …**

Ranma is simply walking the streets of Nerima when he sees a blue wolf being chased by man holding a book and some type of rock beast was with him.

**To see who will become king of the mamodo world.**

You see Ranma holding the blue wolf who was now badly beaten.

"Please help me…Don't let them get my book…." Begged the wolf.

Ranma opened the book to see what was so special about it when all of a sudden it started to glow.

"Wait…these words…I can read them!" said Ranma.

**Ranma Saotome now finds himself caught up in the middle of it.**

"We're partners now. I'm your mamodo and you're my human." Said the wolf.

**Ranma will meet new friends…**

Tia ran over to the blue wolf mamodo and hugged his snout.

"Lupine! It's so good to see you again!" said Tia.

"Good to see you too kid. Glad to see you've lasted this long." Said Lupine.

**New enemies…**

"Let's show these guys who their dealing with Dufort!" said Zeno.

"_Zaker!"_

**And have lots of new problems.**

Sherry is standing in front of Ranma with an angry look in her eyes yet it was filled with tears.

"Listen to me! If you keep this mamodo around I guarantee he's going to be nothing but trouble! All mamodos are!" shouted Sherry.

"Yeah? Well guess what Blondie, that's nothing new to me!" shouted Ranma.

**Ranma Saotome is…**

"If insuring that the next king is a kind one, even if it isn't you, means so much to you…then I'll help you Lupine." Said Ranma.

Lupine bowed slightly.

"Thank you Ranma. I am in your debt." Said Lupine.

**RANMA AND HIS BLUE MAMODO BOOK!**

Lupine turns around a corner to find himself standing in front of P-Chan.

"Well would you look at what I found." Said Lupine.

"Bwee?"

"IT'S A DELICOUS LITTLE PIGGY!"

"BWEEEEEEE!"

**coming soon!**


	15. Misc

Me: "Well here's the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma was beginning to wake up. He realized that he was in the guest room that the Diggers had given him. He looked to his left and saw Leo with a very amused look on his face.

"Oh…what happened?" asked Ranma.

"Basically you saw Brit in nothing but her towel, got a nose bleed and fainted." Said Leo.

"Me? A nose bleed? I don't get nose bleeds! I'm Ranma! I saw Shampoo in her birthday suit for crying out loud!" said Ranma.

"That's basically what I said, you must be really attracted to her to get a nose bleed." Said Leo.

Ranma started to stutter trying to find an excuse but couldn't come up with one.

"But even you have to admit you liked her rack." Said Leo.

"LEO!" shouted Ranma.

"I saw you sparring glimpses at it from time to time. I also saw her checking you out more than once." Said Leo.

Ranma covered his ears to block out what Leo was saying.

"La, la , la, I'm not listening. La, la, la." Said Ranma

"This is perfectly natural Ranma. Now that your heritage has surfaced your hormones have been shall we say 'released'. It's just a little precaution for your breed so that they try to make it that you don't do anything too 'naughty' before you become of age."

Ranma just stared at Leo blankly for a second or two.

"That explains a lot." Said a voice.

Ranma and Leo looked around the room for a second or two.

"Ryouga? Is that you? Where are you man?" asked Ranma.

"Down here."

Ranma looked under the bed and found Ryouga hiding there.

"What are you doing under my bed?" demanded Ranma.

"SHH! Not so loud! I'm hiding okay?" asked Ryouga.

"From what?" asked Ranma.

"Not what, who; I can't get Brianna to leave me alone." Said Ryouga.

"Ryouga, I'm a werecat so I got this empathy thing going on. But even if I didn't, I think it's pretty clear what she wants." Said Ranma.

There was a knock on the door and when Leo opened it he found Brianna there waiting.

"Have either of you seen Ryouga? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Said Brianna.

Ranma mouthed the words to her 'under the bed'.

Brianna snuck over and grabbed a protesting Ryouga by the arms.

"Come here my little pork-chop." Said Brianna.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Ryouga.

As Brianna drug a screaming and protesting Ryouga out of the room Ranma and Leo simply sighed.

"RANMA YOU BACK STABBER!" shouted Ryouga.

Ranma and Leo clapped their hands in front of themselves a couple of times to mutter a prayer.

"Sorry pal…" said Ranma.

"But it's better you than us." Said Leo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile down in Gina's lab…

Kiima was in an electric birdcage courtesy of Gina.

"Let me out of here you pathetic insect! When my lord Saff…YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" cried Kiima.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The more you call me an insect the more I increase the voltage." Said Gina.

"Listen you insect, when I get out of here…YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! STOP THAT!" shouted Kiima.

"Not a chance bird brain!" said Gina.

"She always was a persistent one." Said Ranko appearing on Gina's shoulder.

"You…but… you're supposed to be…" stuttered Kiima.

Seeing one of her hated foes so small was more than she could take and fainted.

"And from what Leo told me I don't think we're going to have to worry about Saffron for a while." Said Ranko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mount Jusendo…

Saffron looked very bored as he was trapped in a cage that looked like the night sky. He touched one of the bars with his finger and got a small shock.

"Ow."

He touched it again and got the same shock.

"Ow."

This has been going on for a good number of days and it wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the Digger's…

A certain demon looked into the Digger mansion with much loathing. He had finally tracked down Ranma but the problem was that Leo was in there too.

He looked down at his little bobcat sidekick. His name was Fred despite the fact of being a bobcat.

"This stinks Fred!" said Nekko.

"Why is that master? We finally found Ranma. Didn't you want to posses him to go on some type of killing spree?" asked Fred.

"Well yes, but Leo is in there! The instant I step foot in there I'd be deader than a fish out of water!" said Nekko.

"Nice analogy master." Said Fred.

"Eh thanks Fred, but for now it looks like we're going to have to play it safe." Said Nekko.

As the two continued to talk they were completely unaware that a Hurt Bot was walking up to them from behind.

"I just know there has got to be a way to get in there without getting our asses kicked." Said Nekko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Britanny walked into Ranma's room to find him playing Go Fish with Leo. Ranma was in his hybrid form and once again his shirt had been broken.

"You know you're really bad at this." Said Leo.

"I know!" said Ranma.

"Hey Ranma." Said Britanny.

"Oh hey Britchan." Said Ranma.

"Chan?" asked Britanny.

"It's a term of close friendship." Said Leo.

Britanny smiled at this.

"So Ranma, Ranko tells me that you keep breaking your shirts." Said Britanny.

"Yeah. After a while it gets really annoying!" said Ranma.

"Well I know how we can solve that problem." Said Britanny.

"Really? How?" asked Ranma.

"One word…shopping." Said Britanny with a grin.

"…okay. But we should probably bring Ranko too. She keeps complaining about how she has to make underwear out of napkins." Said Ranma.

Britanny raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" asked Britanny.

"Well yeah, she can't really find any other sort of material besides tissues and those break too easily." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Midnight was feeling very frustrated. She went to pee wee for help and what did he give her? Noodles…noodles of all things!

"This is not what I asked for Pee-Brain!" said Midnight.

Pee-Wee face faulted but quickly regained his composure.

"Ha! That's what you think! This is the legendary super soba! Eat it and you will gain super human strength, I guarantee it!" said Pee-Wee.

"But I don't like noodles." Said Midnight.

Pee-Wee was starting to get annoyed.

"Do you want my help or not?" demanded Pee-Wee.

Midnight sighed and started to eat the noodles. She was never really a very big fan of noodles and it was certainly starting to show right there and now.

"Eat the whole thing." Said Pee-Wee.

Midnight grimaced as she continued eating. She finished it off by drinking the water in the bowl.

"Did you eat the whole thing?" asked Pee-Wee.

Midnight swallowed a lump in her throat before saying something.

"Unfortunately." Said Midnight.

"Well how do you feel?" asked Pee-Wee.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?" asked Midnight.

--

"Not at all." Said Pee-Wee.

"Damn it!" shouted Midnight.

Midnight slammed her fist on the steel table splitting it in two.

Midnight stood in awe for a second or two at the fact that she had just broke the table but soon started to smile.

As she ran out of the building Pee-Wee adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"Usually I would give someone genetic implants…more genetic implants in her case, but the look she should have on her face when those side effects kick in should be too good to pass up." Said Pee-Wee.

Me: "Well that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll see you the next time I update."


	16. Midnight at the mall

Me: "Okay everyone. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma, Britanny, and Ranko were at the mall. Ranko was once again hiding in Ranma's hair while Britanny was in her human form.

"Well Ranma, this is how I look in human form; what do you think?" asked Britanny.

A light blush crossed Ranma's face.

"Cute. Very Cute." Said Ranma.

Britanny grabbed Ranma by the arm and started to drag him to one of the clothing stores.

"Come on stud muffin, we need to find you something to wear." Said Britanny.

As Britanny continued to pull Ranma towards the store Ranko noticed a toy store that seemed to pass them by.

"That's my target! If they don't have underwear my size I give up!" said Ranko.

She leapt off of Ranma and started to bound towards the toy store.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Britanny was piling up shirts into Ranma's arms.

"And I think you would look really good in this one too." Said Britanny.

"Britchan…" said Ranma.

"Oh! And this one too!" said Britanny.

"Britchan!" said Ranma.

"And how do you feel about bike shorts?" asked Britanny.

"BIKE SHORTS?"

"Okay, no bike shorts then." Said Britanny.

"Britchan listen…we're looking for something that can stretch, that won't break when I transform." Said Ranma.

"Oh don't worry about that Ranma, I'm sure Gina could come up with something to help you out in that matter." Said Britanny.

"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" asked Ranma.

"How else am I going to get you to go shopping with me?" asked Britanny.

Ranma looked around himself and noticed that Ranko was gone.

"Oh great! Where'd she get to now? Britchan, we're going to have to post pone our little trip. Ranko seems to have gone missing." Said Ranma.

Britanny stopped what she was doing.

"Okay, you go look for her and I'll catch up as I pay for everything." Said Britanny.

Ranma seemed a bit reluctant at first but he needed to find Ranko before she got flushed down a toilet or something.

There was something about Britanny that made him feel… different. It was almost like unconditional happiness or something. Ranma wasn't exactly sure how he should react to this.

As Ranma left the clothing store he couldn't help but wonder where Ranko might be.

"Now let's see…If I was a little Leprechaun wannabe where would I go to find underwear?"

As Ranma pondered this he saw a store that had a sale on Barbie dolls.

"Bingo." Said Ranma.

Inside said store Ranko was tearing through Barbie dolls desperately searching for bras or panties.

"Come on! Don't they have like a lingerie Barbie or something? All I've found are dress, shirts and skirts but no undies!" said Ranko.

An index finger and thumb picked her up by the back of her shirt and she was brought face to face with her big brother Ranma.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ranma.

"Looking for underwear!" said Ranko.

"BY RIPPING THROUGH THE BOXES?" shouted Ranma.

Ranko was almost literally blown away by the force or Ranma's yelling.

"Um…oops?"

"Ranko do you realize that now I have to pay for all that junk? Haven't you ever heard the term 'You break it, you buy it'?" asked Ranma.

"Sorry." Squeaked Ranko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Out on the sea a certain Grand Master of Anything Goes was on the first boat to America that he found.

"Ranma! How dare you forsake the school of Anything Goes! I shall not stand for this!" said Happosai.

But before Happosai could go any further into his speech and pair of octopus arms crawled onto the deck followed by a body.

"No! It can't be! Oh mother of mercy no!" whimpered Happosai.

If you're thinking that the body belonged to a certain multi-cursed being think again. This belonged to a giant octopus, but not just any octopus but the octopus that swallowed the life-time love pill and saw Happosai.

"IT'S THE OCTOPUS!" shouted Happosai.

Happosai tried to run away but was soon in the octopus's grasp.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" shouted Happosai.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere in the mall…

Midnight lifted up the wall from the outside and put it back down once she was inside.

"Now where's that man of mine?" asked Midnight.

Midnight scanned the crowd looking for him when she finally spotted caring what looked like a squirming red headed Barbie doll.

But what she saw next made her mad. Some blonde tramp walked over to him and started to talk casually to him.

Who did she think she was anyways? That was HER big cat she talking to!

Midnight started to march right over to them obviously P.O.'ed. Ranma must have seen her coming because when she was half way there he started to groan.

"What's wrong Ranma?" asked Britanny.

"Remember that stupid house cat I told you about? She's here." Said Ranma.

Midnight walked straight up to Britanny with a death glare.

"You! Exactly who do you think you are being so friendly with MY big cat?" asked Midngiht.

"From what I've heard you have no right to call him **yours**." Said Britanny.

"Okay, that does it!" shouted Midnight.

She flicked Britanny's chin upwards sending her flying through one of windows on the ceiling.

"BRITCHAN!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma glared at Midnight unaware that his hands had turned into his hybrid claws.

Ranma leapt up to the ceiling with a ki enhanced jump and through the broken window to make sure Britanny was okay.

"Hey hot stuff! Wait for me!" whined Midnight.

Midnight followed the pigtailed martial artist as fast as she could.

However, when Midnight got up onto the roof she found a very pissed off werecheetah waiting for her. Ranma was next to her in hybrid form with a look that could kill.

"You got some muscle I'll give you that, but when it comes to speed I bet your as slow as a turtle." Said Britanny.

Midnight lunged towards Britanny only to hit…nothing? Britanny had moved out of the way with mere ease before Midnight could touch her.

"Pick a number between one and three." Said Britanny.

"Oh Gina told me about this. I'd pick one if I were you." Said Ranma.

Midnight glared at the spotted woman.

"Three!" said Midnight.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Midnight was slapped three times and she didn't even see the girl do it.

"Ha! I bet you didn't even see my hands move did you?" asked Britanny.

"Okay Spots, that does it! I'm going to use my new strength to…"

But before Midnight could finish some new 'features' were added to her face.

"F-facial hair?" squeaked Midnight.

Midnight screamed and ran off in pure embarrassment.

"Well glad she's off my back for now. But why didn't you try to stop her in human form?" asked Ranma.

"Well, I can't really fight when I'm in human form." Said Britanny.

"What? That's not right! We're going to have to fix that!" said Ranma.

"Well until then how about those bike shorts?" asked Britanny.

"No bike shorts!" said Ranma.

"Alright Ranma, you've forced me to play my trump card." Said Britanny.

"What trump card?" asked Ranma.

Britanny started to pucker her lips in a very cute pose.

"Please Ranma?" asked Britanny.

Ranma felt very nervous all of a sudden. He took a step back from the spotted blonde.

"Please? Please won't you put them on? For me? Please?" pouted Britanny.

Ranma swallowed a large lump in his throat.

Ranma felt like he was doomed until he felt something pull on his pant leg.

He looked down and saw Ranko with some type of flower. Ranma turned around and bent down to her.

"First of all it was very hard getting up here on my own, thank you very much! And second of all, if you want her to drop the subject give her this." Said Ranko.

Ranma picked up the flower giving his 'little' sister and incredulous look.

"A rose? But how's that…?" asked Ranma.

"Just trust me on this!" said Ranko.

Ranma shrugged and turned to Britanny.

"Uh Britchan, I guess this is for you." Said Ranma.

Ranma yelped as Britanny tackled him to the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the Digger's mansion…

Dr. Diggers managed to transport himself into the library with some books he brought from Shangri-la.

He smiled as he found his wife waiting for him.

"Hello dear, where's Ranko? I have some books that I think might help with her uh problem." Said Dr. Diggers.

"She went shopping with Ranma and Britanny." Said Julia.

Dr. Diggers started to massage the sides of his head in attempt to get rid of the headache he was going to have over his poor credit cards.


	17. A proposition

Okay, it's been a while but here's the next chapter. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Masara and Karuma arrived in front of Saffron.

"It's about time you two showed up!" said Saffron.

"We're sorry for our tardiness my lord." Said Masara.

"Won't happen again!" said Karuma.

Saffron smirked. Apparently he wasn't the only one who grew up.

"Now listen carefully, I may not be able to break this but I do have an idea. Now I have a very special mission for you two…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ryouga was running through the Digger Mansion screaming his head off.

"SHE'S STILL AFTER MEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Ryouga.

Brianna was right on his tail with only her underwear on.

"Wait! Come back!" shouted Brianna.

Ranma came out of the hall and tripped Ryouga.

"OH NO I'M HEADING FOR THE STAIRS!" shouted Ryouga.

Brianna was about to chase after him when Ranma caught her.

"Whoa there cowgirl, you're trying to hook up with Ryouga the wrong way." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Brianna.

"You're coming on too strong! If you keep coming on to him like that all you're going to get out of him is paranoia! Take it slow, but word of advice…first put on some clothes, then tell him you love him despite the fact he changes into a pig." Said Ranma.

"Tch. That's it? Why didn't you say so? I'm going to go put some clothes on right now!" said Brianna.

"Good idea. I'm going to go and check on Ryouga." Said Ranma.

Ranma walked down the stairs and found Ryouga lying on the floor.

"You okay?" asked Ranma.

"Nothing I can't live through." Said Ryouga.

"Ryouga what happened to you?" asked Ranma.

"You tripped me." Said Ryouga.

"Not that! I mean between you and Akari? I know something happened between you two." Said Ranma.

A painful emotion crossed Ryouga's face.

"Sigh. I had to put down her sumo pig." Said Ryouga.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Her champion sumo pig had lost it's mind. I had to take it's life away because it was about to hurt a family. She never looked at me the same after that." Said Ryouga.

Ranma stared at Ryouga as if trying to think of some advice…unfortunately he often sucked at that, but this time he felt like he had something.

"Listen Ryouga, I know what you're going through…kind of. But the point is you can't let the past keep you from moving on. There are some things you need to let go so you can grow up. I'll let you be so all of this sink in, I need to go and have a talk with Mrs. Diggers." Said Ranma.

As Ranma left Ryouga laid there lost in thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You want to train my daughter?" asked Julia.

"Yes I found out she's practically powerless when she's human and I would like to fix that. While it is true I'm still only learning Lion Style Martial Arts I would like for Britanny to learn it. I won't really consider myself a master or anything until I finish my dad's book." Said Ranma.

Julia brought a hand to her chin as if deeply considering something.

"Hmmmmm….Very well. But I have two conditions…" said Julia.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are they?" asked Ranma.

"First off you need to train her on Jade." Said Julia.

"What? Why?" asked Ranma.

"Well for one thing Leo told me the other thing you need to defeat the new Saffron is on Jade somewhere. For another thing I think you being on a world where so many species interact with each other would do you some good." Said Julia.

"Hm…Okay, why not? What's you're second condition?" asked Ranma.

"You let ME train you! I'd think you would benefit from some of my training." Said Julia.

Ranma beamed.

"Now you're talking my language!" said Ranma.

"_He might be smiling now but once we're halfway through my training it'll turn into a frown." Thought Julia._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sea Cave…

"Aw come on! I'm begging you! Let me go!" pleaded Happosai.

The giant octopus shook her head.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" asked Happosai.

The octopus wrapped her arms around Happosai pulled him up to her face with hearts in her eyes.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Said Happosai.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Happosai reluctantly got a make out session with an octopus.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranko was in the library with Dr. Diggers. He had a bowl full of some type of green goop which she could only presume to be primal magic.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Ranko? There's no telling if this will work or not." Warned Dr. Diggers.

"Well let's just see how things go." Said Ranko.

Dr. Diggers gave a sigh and activated the spell. The entire room was filled with an eerie green light.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leo entered Gina's lab with a certain look of disapproval on a particular demon captive.

"Hello Neko." Said Leo.

"Well if it isn't the banished constellation himself." Said Neko.

Leo glared at him causing an involuntary whimper out of the demon.

"You shouldn't have come back. You should have just gone back to where you came from." Said Leo.

"But the boy has so much demonic potential…"

"And you **Neko** have so much being ripped apart potential!" snarled Leo.

Neko flinched.

"So…what're you going to do to me?" asked Neko.

"You'll know the instant I come up with a proper punishment!" said Leo.

Neko swallowed a large lump in his throat. His ass was going to be barbequed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that day…

Dr. Diggers was in the library once again but this time sitting in his chair reading the newspaper.

He stopped reading when he noticed his wife entering the library.

She had a look of shock on her face.

"Hello hon, how was Ranma's training?" asked Dr. Diggers.

"He liked it." Said Julia.

Dr. Diggers raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Come again?"

"He liked that I pushed him to his limits. He liked that he trained till he dropped." Said Julia.

Her face of shock was soon mixed with a face of realization.

"That's never happened to me before." Said Julia.

"Well look at it this way, he just might be that perfect student you've always deserved." Said Dr. Diggers.

Julia smiled at her husband. She truly was happy being married to him.

"So how was getting Ranko to human size?" asked Julia.

"Terrible. At first it seemed to be working but then she kept growing until she could hardly fit in the library. I had to undo the spell quickly, this caused her to revert back to her original size. Getting her to human size would be as easy as Ranma trying to find a cure for Jusenkyo by himself." Said Dr. Diggers.

Julia placed a hand on her husband's.

"You know…it's been a while since we've had any alone time." Said Julia.

Dr. Diggers gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Diggers.

Dr. Diggers yelped as his wife tackled him to the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jade…

Tirga walked in with a severely beaten up face.

"What happened to you?" asked Onoli.

"Themember that book I throte?" asked Tirga.

Onoli could only assume Tirga meant to say 'Remember that book I wrote'.

"Yes. What about it?" asked Onoli.

"Let's just thay there's a lot of unthappy customers out there." Said Tirga.


	18. Can't think of good title

Glad everyone liked the last one. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Leo happily walked into Gina's lab with a smug look on his face.

"You're smiling. That's never a good thing!" said Neko.

"I've decided on a proper punishment." Said Leo.

Leo opened his palm in front of Neko and a silver beam shot out of his hand and hit Neko.

The next thing Neko knew he had been shrunk.

Kiima whistled with impression.

"Change me back this instant!" shouted Neko.

"Sorry can't. I can shrink someone no problem but enlarging them is kind of too tricky for me. Usually I only end up enlarging a single body part. But enough chit chat, time for your real punishment." Said Leo.

Ranko jumped out of her hiding place from on top of Leo's head and landed inside Neko's cage.

"Time to kick some demon ass!" said Ranko.

Neko shrieked like a little girl as Ranko started to beat the snot out of him.

"You're punishment is to be Ranko's own personal punching bag." Said Leo.

Neko tried to get away from Ranko only to have her grab him by the ankle and started to drag him back.

"Did I SAY you could leave?" asked Ranko rhetorically.

"MOMMY!" shouted Neko.

Kiima winced as she saw how much of a beating the miniature demon was getting.

"That had to hurt." Said Kiima.

Just as Leo was about to leave he literally bumped into Gina.

"Oh sorry Gina. I was just delivering Neko his punishment." Said Leo.

"That's okay." Said Gina.

She started to look over Leo's body as if seeing it for the first time.

"You know Leo…I've never realized how…attractive you are." Said Gina.

"Whoa there cowgirl! I know exactly what you're what you're thinking and it's not going to work!" said Leo.

"What? Why?" asked Gina.

"While it is true I am male but there's one thing differentiates me and the other constellations." Said Leo.

He knocked on his crotch a couple times to show Gina that he didn't have what she was looking for.

"Nothing down there for you." Said Leo.

Gina snapped her fingers "Drat! You would've been fun!"

"But you know Gina, Ranma has a lot male rivals. Not all of them are such boy scouts like him." Said Leo.

A devilish smile crossed her lips.

"I could make you a map as to where they all are. Being a constellation I'm allowed to certain privileges." Said Leo.

The smile got bigger.

"I'll go get my stuff! I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey!" said Gina.

As soon as Gina ran out of the room Leo gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew! That was a close one!"

The door opened again only this to time to Ranma.

"Hey Leo, I got some questions I need to ask Kiima." Said Ranma.

"Very well, I won't keep you then." Said Leo.

Leo left and Ranma turned to the winged female.

"So Kiima, I have a few questions I need to ask you." Said Ranma.

"If you're wondering how I revived Saffron I used an ancient artifact which predates the both the Gen…"

"I don't want to know how I want to know why! You had a chance to raise Saffron to be a better person but you threw all that away! Why?" asked Ranma.

"Did you honestly expect for me to raise him and to become a…"

"Darn it Kiima! You haven't changed a bit! Still only thinking of yourself! Maybe one day you'll realize just how selfish! Ranko, time to go! Come on, you can beat the demon any old time!" said Ranma.

"Just a sec!" shouted Ranko

Ranko jumped out of the cage and landed on Ranma's shoulder with something in her hand.

"Want a demon fang?" offered Ranko showing him the fang in her hand.

"EW! Ranko throw that thing away!" said Ranma.

Ranko merely shrugged.

"Hey Neko, you can have this back! Good luck getting it back in your mouth!" shouted Ranko.

Ranko threw the fang back into the cage.

"OW! MY EYE!" exclaimed Neko.

"Oops." Said Ranko.

"Now that he's tiny can't he just escape in between the bars?" asked Ranma.

"Oh trust me, Gina says that thing is locked on to his genetic signature. He'll still get shocked if he tries to escape." Said Ranko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Seer's Hamlet…

A blinding light filled the era and a figure dropped to the ground. Upon closer inspection you see that this person is a girl.

"R-Ranma…why won't you… why won't you…love me back."

These were the last words the girl spoke before losing consciousness.

It didn't take long for the Edge Guard to show up.

"Down there!" shouted Onoli.

"Hey she aint too bad. She's actually kind of good looking." Said Tirga.

Sheila hit him on the back of his head.

"You want me so badly you're going to have to give up all your lady chasing!" said Sheila.

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" shouted Tirga.

"Would you two just shut it!" barked Gar.

Tirga and Sheila seemed a bit taken back by Gar's remark.

"Whoa, what got you're tighty whities in a knot?" asked Tirga.

"He is right however, this girl needs medical attention now! She won't survive if we just leave her here! Gar you carry her, Tirga and Sheila, you two go on ahead and clear a path! I'm going to try and figure out just exactly what happened here!" ordered Onoli.

Gar picked her up. He had never met the girl before but somehow he felt as if he could relate to her.

Indeed this girl was someone from Ranma's past, but this wasn't just any old girl. This girl was the one and only Ukyo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Digger's Mansion…

Brianna walked over to Ryouga's room with a lustful look on her face.

She smiled as she looked at her hand. She had written down what Ranma said just in case she ever forgot along the way.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer.

Ryouga opened the door and saw Brianna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

SLAM!

Brianna started to pound on the closed door.

"Oh come on Ryouga! I'm not even going to try 'that' this time! I just want to talk!" shouted Brianna.

The door opened a crack.

"R-Really?" asked Ryouga.

"Yes I promise." Said Brianna.

"Well okay then." Said Ryouga.

He opened the door and let her inside.

Ryouga was still kind of scared of her. He was expecting her to jump him at any moment. From what he heard Britanny and Mrs. Diggers had already done something similar.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" asked Ryouga.

Brianna started to read off of her hand but the problem was she got it all sweaty so it was smeared.

"Raga, I luck yos even thwgh you truck into a pog." Said Brianna with much difficulty.

0-0

"What?" asked Ryouga.

"Oh screw the hand! Ryouga what I'm trying to tell you is that I like you…a lot, even though you change into a pig." Said Brianna.

Ryouga cupped her hands in his.

"R-Really?" asked Ryouga.

Brianna beamed and nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A week later…

Leo, Ranma, and Dr. Diggers were once again playing cards.

"Got any fives?" asked Dr. Diggers.

Ranma reluctantly gave Dr. Diggers a five of spades.

"How the heck do you guys keep talking me into this?" demanded Ranma.

"Well for one thing I'm addicted to it…it's a constellation thing. Second of all I can't play alone. And finally, you're leaving for Jade tomorrow so this our last card night." Said Leo.

"Pst. Ranma! Leo has a very bad hand." Whispered Ranko into Ranma's ear.

"Hey, you're using Ranko to spy for you! That's cheating!" said Dr. Diggers.

"Well tomorrow my big brother is going to a completely different world. I got to spend as much time with him as I can. Plus trying to help him win his last card game wouldn't hurt." Said Ranko.

Leo and Dr. Diggers gave a massive sweatdrop.

Well that's all for now…or so you would think. Here is a little something I tried to work in but couldn't because it didn't follow the storyline too well. Roll clip.

4

3

2

Ranma opened his eyes to greet the new morning but instead they just bugged out as he saw what was in front of him.

Britanny was naked…posing for him…swishing her tail back and forth playfully.

"Morning Ranma. Want to try for a REAL workout…."

The next thing Britanny knew she was forced against the wall by a heavy stream of water.

Over at the window was Ranko with a fire fighter's hose.

"I warned you!" said Ranko.

Dusting off the dirt on her hands she jumped off the window and into the yard.

"Someone around here has to make sure he maintains his virginity." Said Ranko.

But before she could take two steps she saw a giant rat (well giant to her anyways) snarling at her.

"BRING IT MICKEY!" shouted Ranko.


	19. Ling Ling and Lung Lung return

Alright, I've decided that now would be the time to show everyone what's happening at the Hinata Apartments. But first I got to say, I know Ling Ling and Lung Lung are probably called something else but that's what I've always called them. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" shouted Keitaro.

Keitaro was running through the building screaming his head off until Motoko caught fhim by his back collar.

"Keitaro what's the matter this time? You're obviously running from something. Did you see Naru naked again?" asked Motoko.

Keitaro shook his head no very fast.

"Did Kaolla make something that's trying to blow you up?" asked Motoko.

Keitaro shook his head no again.

"Then I give up! Why are running around screaming?" asked Motoko.

"I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE WITH MY LIFE FROM THOSE SHE-DEVILS THAT ARE CHASING ME!" shouted Keitaro.

"What she-devils?" asked Motoko.

Motoko's answer was a pair of Amazon war cries.

Two Amazons ran down the hall with their weapons out.

Keitaro screamed and ran again.

"You no escape us!" said the first.

"You tell us what we want know!" said the second.

Motoko grabbed the smallish Amazons and carried them into the next room.

"Alright you two! Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Motoko.

"I Ling Ling!"

"I Lung Lung!"

Motoko raised an eyebrow, those were their names?

"We here to find Ranma!" said Ling Ling.

"We have something very important to give him!" said Lung Lung.

"Ranma?" asked Motoko.

"Yes but weak man no tell us where he went!" said Ling Ling.

"So we decide to force him! Then he tell us!" said Lung Lung.

"Listen if you try and beat the information out of Keitaro all you're going to get is sobs on how 'horrible' his life is!" said Motoko.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung started to pout on what else they were supposed to do.

"Look, Ranma's kind of my pen pal. Whatever it is you're trying to give him give it to me and I'll mail it to him." Said Motoko.

"No! We no let you mail it!" said Ling Ling.

"This too too important!" said Lung Lung.

"Well what is so dang important you have to give it him yourself?" asked Motoko.

"We no tell weak woman anything!" said Ling Ling.

"W-weak?" stuttered Motoko.

Her left eye started to twitch.

"That right outsider! Weak women not worth our time!" said Lung Lung.

"WEAK? THAT DOES IT! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" shouted Motoko.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ling Ling and Lung Lung exploded through the roof courtesy of Motoko's attack.

Flying through the air the two crossed their arms.

"She good." Said Ling Ling.

"Maybe outsider not as weak as thought." Said Lung Lung.

"She strong." Said Ling Ling.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later…

Ling Ling and Lung Lung crept around the Hinata Apartments.

"Sword woman say she Ranma's pen pal." Said Ling Ling.

"She must know where Ranma is." Said Lung Lung.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung snuck into a room but almost fell over as they saw the room was like a mini rain forest.

"We take wrong turn at Albuquerque?" asked Ling Ling.

Kaolla dropped down in front of them upside down.

"Hello!" said Kaolla.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung shrieked in surprise and fell over backwards.

"Have you two come to play?" asked Kaolla.

The two Amazons quickly regained their composure.

"We no here to fool around!" said Ling Ling.

"Yeah, what you think we is? Babies?" asked Lung Lung.

"Does that mean you don't want to play?" asked Kaolla.

"We busy!" said Ling Ling.

"We need to find where Ranma is!" said Lung Lung.

"Hm… Ranma…Oh even I know where he is!" said Kaolla.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung got out there weapons.

"Then you tell us where he is!" ordered Ling Ling.

"Or we force you tell us!" threatened Lung Lung.

"Not while I'm around!"

The Amazons winced and slowly turned around. Motoko stood over them her eyes looked inhuman to them as she drew her sword.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ling Ling and Lung Lung were once again shot through the air.

"She too too strong." Said Lung Lung.

"Maybe stronger than Big Sister Shampoo." Said Ling Ling.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ling Ling and Lung Lung snuck in once again only this time finding the right room.

"This must be right room! Big armor statue in here!" said Ling Ling.

"Aiyah! Look over at table! It full of papers!" said Lung Lung.

Ling Ling picked up a random piece of paper, she and her sister started to read it. An incredulous look soon crossed their faces.

"What is this?" asked Ling Ling.

"She trying to write romance novel?" asked Lung Lung.

"Me no sure this something kids like us should be reading. I think she writing about weak glasses man and herself." Said Ling Ling.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

The siblings turned around to see Motoko sword out ready to send them flying through the roof once again.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung screamed in fear and held each other.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ling Ling and Lung Lung landed in the bushes outside the house. They looked towards each other and nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Alright! You people come out now!" shouted Ling Ling.

"We very serious now! If know what good for you, you come out or else!" said Lung Lung.

The two waited a whole ten minutes but soon the entire household came out.

"What is going on here?" asked Mistune.

"Who are those two little girls?" asked Naru.

"They're she-devils!" said Keitaro.

"Don't listen to him Naru, they're Amazons who have been getting on my nerves a lot lately." Said Motoko.

"They were in my room! But they didn't want to play for some reason." Said Kaolla.

"I don't like how they're looking at us." Said Shinobu.

"We try and be nice but now you give us no choice" said Ling Ling.

"We force you tell us where Ranma is!" said Lung Lung.

The two became back to back as if they were mirror images.

"**Dance of Great Fire Dragon technique!"**

A sudden music started to play out of nowhere.

"Where's that music coming from?" asked Keitaro.

Then for some unknown reason Keitaro started dancing. "AAGH! What's going on?"

"Keitaro what do you think you're doing? Now's no time to be dancing!" lectured Naru.

"Look who's talking! You're dancing too ya know!" said Keitaro.

"Huh?"

She looked herself over and saw that she was doing the same exact dance as Keitaro.

"Oh you're right!" said Naru.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these two with my sword!" said Motoko.

However, Motoko found out she could not use her sword seeing as how she was dancing and could not reach it.

"I…I can't reach my sword! I'm too busy dancing!" said Motoko.

Motoko leapt into the air as she avoided a stream of fire.

Motoko turned to the two Amazons and saw that they were carrying some type of dragon machine that was spurting out streams of fire.

"Wow! This is really fun!" said Kaolla.

"And what's so fun about looking like a complete fool?" asked Mitsune.

"Isn't there anyway we can stop them?" asked Naru.

"Motoko can't get at her sword! So how are we supposed to beat them?" asked Keitaro.

"Kaolla can't one of your inventions do something?" asked Shinobu.

The small blonde girl's face lit up. "Sure!"

Kaolla flipped a stone backwards with her foot to reveal a button underneath. She put a dancing foot onto the button and several missiles shot out of the building.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung screamed as the missiles headed straight for them.

KAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

But unlike the last five times Ling Ling and Lung Lung were not sent into LEO. They fell to the ground with a busted up dragon machine.

However, what really caught everyone's attention was what was in the air.

"Huh? What is all that?" asked Keitaro.

There appeared to be thousands upon thousands of paper envelopes in the air.

Naru grabbed one and her eyes bugged out at what she saw.

"This is a love letter to Ranma!" shouted Naru.

Mistune took a closer look at some of the others that had fallen to the ground.

"They're all love letters!" said Mitsune.

Motoko heard a groan come from the bushes. Soon two very injured Amazons came limping out.

"Secret out." Said Ling Ling.

"Can no hide it any longer." Said Lung Lung.

"Alright you two time to come clean!" said Motoko.

Motoko was about to give them a lecture when she realized the two were about to cry. They might have been Amazons but they were still kids.

"Well Ranma and Big Sister Shampoo's engagement get nullified so other women think he up for grabs." Said Ling Ling.

"So each write love letter and give to us for deliver. This last place we know he was." Said Lung Lung.

"This our first mission and we embarrassed it something so trivial." Said Ling Ling.

Motoko gave a sad smile. She could relate in a way, they were expecting something so big for their first mission and all they got was a delivery job.

"Sigh. Alright, come on inside." Said Motoko.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung looked at the swordswoman with confused faces.

"You won't be able to make it back to you village unless we treat your wounds." Said Motoko.

They followed Motoko inside the building with very perplexed faces.

The two sat on the floor as Motoko got out the bandage wraps.

"Why you do this?" asked Ling Ling.

"Let's just say you've earned my respect and leave it at that." Said Motoko.

Motoko started to treat their wounds. To pass the time she started to tell them a couple of stories from her training days. When she was finished Ling Ling and Lung Lung looked up at Motoko with stars in their eyes having a new role model in their life.

"When we grow up we be just like you!" said Lung Lung.

"Now we train even harder Big Sister Motoko!" said Ling Ling.

"What did you call me?" asked Motoko.

"You give us new higher goal to set for!" Said Lung Lung.

"We train hard till day we beat you!" said Ling Ling.

Ling Ling and Lung Lung walked out of the Hinata Apartments supporting themselves on walking sticks.

"Remember, anyone ask…" said Ling Ling.

"We fall down mountain." Said Lung Lung.

Meanwhile Motoko was standing in a daze.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"


	20. Saying goodbye

Okay…start the fic.

4

3

2

Akane was furious. Hercules refused to leave her alone. She thought that maybe when Kuno started to come at them that she would be able to go home quietly while the two distracted each other in a fight. If fate was only as kind, instead Hercules said that she and Kuno would look good together and the next thing she knew the two were laughing together as if they were old friends.

Akane's mallets had been broken thanks to Hercules so she was looking through a closet to find something new to hit him with. Unfortunately this closet always had a habit of locking itself after being shut. So when Hercules accidentally walked he accidentally pushed her in closing the door behind her.

Akane started banging on the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" shouted Akane.

"Who is it?" asked Hercules.

"Akane!"

Hercules, being the moron that he is, thought this was some type of knock knock joke.

"Akane who?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AKANE WHO'?! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" shouted Akane.

Hercules opened the door and Akane fell to the floor.

What she did next was considered very un-Akane like. She started to cry.

"What do I have to do to get you out of my life?!" sobbed Akane.

"Get a Kitty Scan." Said Hercules.

Akane wiped away a tear as she looked up at Hercules.

"Huh?"

"Get a Kitty Scan. That's why I came down here. There's something wrong in you head." Said Hercules.

Akane bolted up and grabbed Hercules by the shoulder.

"Wait you're saying that if I get a Cat Scan you'll leave me alone?" asked Akane.

"For the rest of your life. But don't worry I'll visit you whenever you want." Said Hercules.

What Hercules didn't know however was that he couldn't visit Akane anymore after she got her Cat Scan.

Akane pushed Hercules aside and ran towards the front door. The sooner the Cat Scan the sooner he'd leave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fred the bobcat was panicking. On one hand he had to free his master, but on the other if he was caught he would be in for a world of pain.

A number of wires were in front of him, but these were no ordinary wires. These were the wires that came from Gina's lab to the power source that kept it going.

"This is going to hurt." Said Fred.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Neko and Kiima looked towards the ceiling as the lights suddenly went out. It was than that they realized that the energy bars in their cages were suddenly vanished.

"YES! I am free to return to Lord Saffron!" shouted Kiima.

She spread her wings and took off to the door.

"Wait! The door might still have a little electric current…"

ZAP!

"Left." Said Neko.

Neko sighed as he looked at Kiima's Kentucky Fried body.

"Tried to warn you. Okay Fred, she should have taken out the remaining charge. You can come in now.

Fred came in threw the door looking charred and burned. He opened his mouth and cloud of smoke came out.

"Good work, Fred. Now get me down." Said Neko.

Fred wobbled over to Neko's cage trying to keep his balance.

Neko jumped onto Fred's head.

"Heeee yaaaaa! Ride'em demon!" shouted Neko holding Fred's ears.

Fred started to run towards the door but hit the wall.

"OW!"

"Hurry you fool! We need to make our escape!" said Neko.

Fred shook it off and ran out the door. Unfortunately when he got to the hallway he ran into the walls several times.

"I don't like the way you're running, you keep hitting too many walls! Are you drunk or something?" asked Neko.

"I'm sorry master but my brain is still feeling a bit fried from the wires. It's amazing I'm even still alive!" said Fred.

"You know what's odd? We've escaped but so far nobody's noticed." Said Neko.

"Um yes master about that, I think there's something I need to tell you. You see they're all saying goodbye to…" Said Fred.

"Never mind! There's the exit!" said Neko.

Fred ran out the door, after hitting the doorway several times, and out to freedom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mount Jusendo…

Saffron was whistling to himself in pure boredom until Masara and Karuma flew to him with a giant jar of…dust?

"Excellent, you retrieved what I asked for. Now pour it over." Said Saffron.

Karuma and Masara started to tip the giant jar of dust in front of him until it was in a pile.

Saffron put his hands together and started a spell only a Phoenix God could do.

"_Po ki le no du so fi qe za xo ri te fo SHA!"_

A heavy stream of fire was launched onto the dust.

"Let my fire give you new life…"

The dust started to rise within the fire and a body started to form.

"Let my power breathe air into your new lungs…"

Wings and a tail started to form along with clawed limbs.

"Live again to be my servant. Arise DREADWING!"

The dragon's eye bolted open. He was alive once again, he laughed evilly at the fact that he would soon have his revenge against the Digger girl.

Dreadwing let out a triumphant roar.

"Happy Dreadwing? You should be, from this day forth you belong to me. You are now my servant." Said Saffron.

Dreadwing cackled evilly.

"To think that the likes of me would ever serve you is laughable. I serve no one but myself, but for giving me new life I shall do you a favor and grant you a quick death." Said Dreadwing.

Dreadwing let loose a heavy stream of fire upon the Phoenix God completely covering him.

Dreadwing turned around and spread his wings out far.

He was about to take flight when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around and saw that Saffron was literally inhaling his fire.

When all of his fire was gone Saffron gave out a burp.

"Now that's a spicy meatball." Said Saffron.

Dreadwing raised his claw to squash the ignorant biped when all of a sudden Saffron shot his hand forward and started to slowly close it as if he was trying to crush something.

Dreadwing clutched his chest in pain trying to stop the pain in his heart.

"I don't think you fully grasp the concept here you pathetic excuse for a reptile! It was MY power that revived you and it is MY power that can take away your life just as easily in anyway I see fit. I personally think that having a death through the means of the heart is a most painful way wouldn't you agree?" asked Saffron.

Saffron released his grip and smirked in front of a heavily panting dragon.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Saffron.

Dreadwing gave Saffron a look of the utmost loathing.

"Crystal."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The entire Digger household were in the backyard to see Ranma and Britanny off. Britanny was in her human form much to her distaste. Ranma's main priority to training her was that she did it in human form.

"Alright Ranma, I'm sending you to the area nearby the Magic Observatory." Said Dr. Diggers.

"Huh? Why there?" asked Ranma.

"Trust me Ranma, it's necessary you go there first." Said Leo.

"Well if you say so."

"Gina why are you wearing your adventuring hat?" asked Britanny.

"Because I'm going on a journey too. But unlike you mine is a journey for hunks, or more specifically hunks that are/were associated with Ranma." Said Gina.

Ranma hung his head for a moment.

"Those poor guys. They won't know what hit them." Said Ranma.

Gina smirked. "That's right!"

She pulled out a small remote and pressed a button.

Another Ginamobile appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait…I thought Saffron destroyed your car." Said Ranma.

"Oh she has like a thousand of those things Ranma, don't worry about it." Said Brianna.

Dr. Diggers opened the portal in front of the group.

"Good luck you two. And Ranma when you get back I expect for us to have our match, no excuses." Said Julia.

Ranma nodded to her.

Having said their goodbyes, Ranma and Britanny stepped through the portal to begin their journey.

Alright, this time around I actually have a good excuse to as why I haven't updated. Ever since my last update I've been trying to figure out a good place on Jade where I could land those two. I eventually decided upon the Magic Observatory because it's a good place for Ranma to meet Gaja.


	21. Meanwhiles

Looking back I can't believe how much I've improved since this story. Anyways, I don't own Ranma, I don't own Gold Diggers. And there's a whole bunch of other crap I don't own. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Gaja grinned to himself. "Go Pisces!"

"Damnit!!" swore Ranma.

"You know you're pretty bad at this game." Said Gaja.

"I know! I know!! I blame Leo, he got me hooked!!!" said Ranma.

Gaja chuckled to himself. He and Ranma decided to play cards while Britanny redecorated their room. She insisted that Ranma and her would share a room, the only reason why Ranma agreed to it was because he said that he trusted her.

"Got any twos?" asked Gaja.

Ranma swore again and handed Gaja his cards.

"Anyways, I was amazed when I saw you. You look so much like your father I honestly thought you were him." Said Gaja.

"What was my father like anyways?" asked Ranma.

"He was arrogant, I'll tell you that much. He was also very protective of his friends, however he also seemed to have this unbelievable magnetic ability when it came to women. And from what I've heard from you that is a little trait you managed to inherit." Said Gaja.

Ranma blushed.

"Yeah well…"

"I remember there was this one Barbarian chick that he actually had to beat off with a stick...a very large stick I might add. I was laughing for weeks."

"Somehow I believe that."

"So how long can you and your friend stay?

"One or two days but then we really got to get going."

* * *

Ranma and Britanny started to unpack.

"So Britanny, you got any ideas on where…Britanny…"

"Yes Ranma."

Ranma held up a pair of bike shorts.

"What're these doing with my clothes?"

Britanny blushed a little at being caught. "Oh those, uh heh heh heh heh."

* * *

Mount Jusendo…

Dreadwing growled as he stood next to Saffron glaring furiously at him. A bunch of the other feathered idiots were gathered there as well.

"My loyal servants, you have been gathered here today to witness the creation of my new army!!"

Saffron pulled out a hand full of feathers out of his left wing and lit them on fire with a fireball thrown from his hand.

The fire started getting bigger and bigger until it was roughly larger than a regular man. Then a foot stepped out from the flames followed by a winged body. Before them now stood a well built man with golden wings.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the first of my one day many Flame Soldiers."

* * *

Tirga stretched happily as he awoke to the morning rays, oddly enough he couldn't remember a thing of last night. A soft moan from the opposite side of the bed did not go unnoticed, it was then that he was hit by a sudden realization. Both he AND Sheila were naked, they must have really gotten drunk right now.

Tirga refrained from giving a victory shout in order to prevent from waking his teammate. But if he had achieved such a victory then why did it feel like there was something he should very worried about staring at him right in the face.

It was then that he noticed that there was something on his hand, his ring finger to more specific. Upon closer inspection he deducted that it was in fact a wedding ring.

"AAAAAAGH!!!"

Panicking he frantically looked around the room for some type of explanation, something that would reassure him of his in tact bachelorhood. On the dresser he saw a picture of a drunk Sheila and even MORE drunk version of himself standing before a sea captain aboard a rusty ship.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

He quickly looked away but his eyes landed on a marriage document which had both his and Sheila's names on it (Though he had to admit they were horribly signed)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What's the matter…'husband'?"

"Sh-Sh-Sheila…What's happened?!"

"Don't you remember? Last night we agreed I would give you my virginity in exchange for your bachelorhood."

Tirga dropped to his knees and threw his hands up into the air "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Back at the Digger's mansion…

Ryouga waved Brianna happily goodbye. They had just finished their first date together and it had gone better than he ever would have expected. And now he just needed to go off and train.

As Ryouga went towards the backyard, where he had set up some tied logs to beat upon he couldn't help but notice the return of an empty feeling in his chest. He didn't seem to notice it so much when Brianna was around but he really noticed it when he would get into a fight or start to train.

Ryouga started to hit his training post trying to let out his frustration.

"_Why is it that I always feel like this? It's been here ever since my last fight with Ran…OF COURSE!!!"_

Ryouga sent the top of his trading post flying with a single post.

"_It all makes sense now! I'm frustrated because of how easily Ranma beat me! In past he's given me countless defeats, but I've always been a close second, but the last one was just plain pathetic! How could the gap between us have gotten so big?"_

Ryouga heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around to see none other than the resident Arms Master and mother (not technically but why nitpick) to the girl he was currently dating.

"M-Mrs. Diggers, um what're you doing h…"

"When you become as experienced as I have you seem to be able what exactly is bothering a fighter."

Ryouga glared down at his shoes in shame.

"That's why I'm going to help you. Ryouga Hibiki, I Julia Diggers hereby make you my official student."

I'm officially putting this story on Hiatus, I'm just not inspired anymore. Not only that but Fred Perry keeps cranking out new pieces of works I feel like I can't keep up with all his changes. I WILL finish this story…just not anytime soon.


End file.
